


Our Home and Pack

by MicoJKen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Destiel - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Pack Dynamics, Promises, Teen Pregnancy, Traditionalist Bullshit, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicoJKen/pseuds/MicoJKen
Summary: Dean made a promise six years ago and now he was ready to make good on it. But life has a way of throwing you curve balls. This will not discourage him though. Cas will be a part of his pack and when he is ready, become Dean's mate. They just had one more addition he didn't account for. But Dean was happy none the less. Things may get complicated when Cas's old pack tries to destroy everything Dean has worked so hard to make for Cas and thier family. But this is there home and pack, they won't go down without a fight.
Relationships: Ash/Jo Harvelle, Benny Lafitte/Amy Pond (Supernatural), Billie (Supernatural: Form and Void)/Crowley (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester, Catch (Supernatural)/Rowena MacLeod, Dorothy Baum/Charlie Bradbury, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Ellen Harvelle/Bobby Singer, Micheal/Anna Milton
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	1. Bringing You Home

**Author's Note:**

> So this is one of those fics I started when I was on break last month, in between freaking out about my job and keeping my home in order I somehow managed it. I hope you like it.  
> I own nothing, Supernatural is the brain child of Eric Kripke.  
> Enjoy.

“Dean?” the voice that called his name was small, quiet, and reserved. “Are you really going to leave?”  
“I have to.” Dean told the boy, his own voice weak with remorse.  
“But-”  
“Cas,” Dean whispered, closing the distance between them, pressing his brow to the smaller teens. “I promise when I’ve done it when I’ve made a pack and can keep you safe when I can support you properly, I will come back and make good on my promise. You will become my mate.”  
“Then take me with you now.” Cas urged, his voice going from a warble to a near growl.  
That only made Dean smile.  
It’s what he loved about the omega. Even in the face of a strong alpha, the boy never backed down. He would go down with chunks of flesh between his teeth rather than roll over and accept his fate. That had intrigued Dean at first. Being the dumb playboy that never had to deal with the consequences of his choices, this omega never bent to his whims. Rather, Dean bent himself over backward to even be on the same level as Cas. He had finally managed it. Had finally claimed the omega's heart just as his was. And now he had to leave.  
“I can’t.” Dean shook his head. “I wish I could. But the life I live now, Cas, that is no life for you. You deserve so much better. You deserve a lodge in the woods, with loved ones and with the biggest garden you could want so you can watch the bees. Not the backseat of a car and crap hotel rooms. I will get that for you, Cas. I’ll get that and I will come back and take you home. I promise.”  
Cas shook his head, gritting his teeth.  
“Then make it fast,” Cas ordered him. “I won’t wait forever.”  
Dean smiled again, before leaning forward and sealing the deal with a kiss.  
...  
The rising sun painted the horizon pink and orange against the blue mountains. Dean watched them and he went ninety down the highway heading for Pontiac Illinois. It was finally time.  
“You sure he’s even gonna remember you?” Sam, his little brother, asked from the passenger seat. “I mean, it’s been six years. You sure he hasn’t moved on.”  
“I don’t know Sammy,” Dean shook his head, but kept the growl in his chest. “But I made a promise and I don’t go back on my word.”  
Sam studied him for a moment before smiling and looking back to the road.  
“You still love him.” Sam declared.  
“I never stopped.” Dean admitted.  
“That’s why you left with me that night. Why you don’t talk to dad anymore. So you could make yourself better for Castiel.”  
“And for myself.” Dean sighed. “I mean, hunting rouges and ferals as bounty hunters, I don’t mind the job. Hell, I’m still willing to help other hunters, but it’s never the life I wanted Sam. I miss mom, I do, but she wouldn’t want that for us.”  
“So you open up your own bar instead.” Sam quirked a brow.  
“Hey, I worked hard to get my liquor license. And yes, bars are great.”  
“You think Cas will like that?”  
“If I know Cas, he’s already working on getting his medical license. So I don't’ think he’ll care. He’ll have his own job to work.”  
“And you just want to take him from that?”  
“No way.” Dean finally let the growl loose. “We’ll see if we can’t get him transferred. If not, I’ll stay here and work wherever till he’s ready to come home.”  
“What about the pack?”  
“I’ve already talked to Bobby about this. He’ll have it covered till I can come back. It’s not like we’re that big of a pack.”  
“Sherking your alpha duties already.” Sam snorted.  
“No, just trying to get my omega back. Which is just as much for the pack as it is for me.”  
“Sure.” Sam smiled. “Hey wait, how am I going to get back if your still here.”  
“Huh, I wonder…”  
“Dean!”  
The elder Winchester laughed at this.  
It had taken six years. Six long years, two of those were torture as Dean was forced around the country, hunting ferals and rogue alphas with his dad out of revenge for the alpha that killed his mother. When Sam and his dad had it out that night at the end of the second year, when Sam finally said he was done, Dean went with him. The Impala was already his by that point. He had enough as well. He didn’t want to hunt anymore. Didn’t want to live off of credit card scams anymore. He wanted to make his life better, wanted to get things ready for when he went back for Cas. So he started classes at a college. He had to fudge his grades so he could get in, then studied his ass off to get his liquor license and understand business management. He managed and started saving up money while working at a different bar, The Road House.  
This is when his pack started to come together.  
At first, it was just a ragtag group of disproportionally aged friends. But then it became so much more.  
The bar owner, Ellen Harvel, she and her daughter Jo were both alphas with strong wills and took shit from no one. Ellen was mated to a turse old bounty hunter turned mechanic named Bobby Singer. The old alpha was actually how he got the job at Ellen’s bar. Bobby and John Winchester went way back. Bobby was the one who helped the salty hunter get into the life. Now Bobby was retired and worked at his shop. When Dean rolled around he directed him to Ellen who took him on and worked him like a dog.  
“Is that how you clean a table boy?” Ellen demanded on his first day. “Put your elbows into it.”  
“Yes ma’am.” Dean gulped.  
He may be an alpha himself, but he didn’t think he could ever stand up to this woman.  
“What’s the matter, Winchester?” Jo, a feisty blonde who liked to get under the skin, smirked. “You afraid of my mom?”  
Dean looked from her to the barkeep, who sneered at him. He smiled back, a strained stretch of his lips, and looked back to Jo. He nodded.  
“Yeah, I’m pretty sure she can rip out my throat without trying.”  
Though he was afraid of her, he had mad respect for her and Bobby. They helped him and Sam through a lot during college. And kept John’s poison away from them.  
Thanks to his stint at the Road House, Dean was able to meet those who would soon become his pack.  
First, there was Benny.  
A Cajun alpha from the south that came up north to get away from his old pack. Traditionalist that didn’t sit well with him. When his desired mate was taken from him and mated to his alpha he retaliated and was banished. He made it to Kansas and was looking to start again, just as the Road House was looking for a new cook. Benny started right away and he and Dean hit it off like brothers. He and Dean eventually joined as volunteer firefighters and remained thick as thieves solidifying their bonds with fire and sweat. Not long after the boys started their volunteer work, Sam became friends with a beta woman named Amy. He would bring her and his other friends around the bar and that’s how she met Benny. They hit it off right away and became mates right before Dean made the pack. She now worked as a mortician and they were working on their first pup. It still made Dean snicker every time he caught them being cute with each other.  
“Sam and I are the perfect matchmakers.” he laughed once at dinner, eyeing the two.  
“Shut it, Winchester.” Benny shot back.  
“Don’t pay him any attention.” Amy snorted. “He’s just jealous he still has to wait to get his mate.”  
“Soon enough.” Dean smirked. “Cas will be here soon enough.”  
“Sure thing brotha.” Benny nodded. “And we’ll welcome him with open arms.”  
“Cheers.” Sam smiled raising his beer bottle, getting everyone else to do the same.  
Then came the beta Kevin. He was his brother’s friend really but would stop by the bar often enough to study. He liked the atmosphere, dorky little nerd he was. Still, he and Dean built up a good relationship through this. Now he was the record keeper of the pack and soon he would be a history teacher at a college.  
Not long after Sam had started law school he came around the bar with his new girlfriend, Eileen. She was everything his little brother needed. She could put any and all alphas in their place, she herself was also an alpha but didn’t act like one- most thought she was a beta-, and dish out just as much as she could take. Dean thought she was perfect and loved her like a sister immediately. She was studying law just like him, and even though she was deaf she never let the world bother her. She was tough as nails and had great instincts to boot.  
Then came Crowley and his small pack. Crowley was an acclaimed accountant for many large businesses and his mate Billie was a mortician- actually worked with Amy. Both were alphas as were everyone else in their pack and boy did they all exude the prowess of alphas. They stopped by the bar often and shared their stories with Dean. Crowley’s mother and stepdad, Rowena and Catch stopped by too. Though Rowena often claimed the bar was too low class for her. This landed her in a snarling match with Ellen more often than not. She owned her own little occult shop and acted as a high priestess for plenty of old fashioned packs. Dean was a bit old fashioned himself. He believed in the old gods. Mostly that they were dicks, but he still believed. Catch on the other hand was a contracted bodyguard and sometimes bounty hunter. He was a smarmy bastard, according to Dean, but he was okay enough to eventually become part of his pack.  
Through their fire fighting, Dean and Benny met and drew in the two alpha cops. Donna and Jody were amazing women and ran their stations- the two towns right next to each other, and on either side of the pack lands- like a tight ship. No bullshit around them, despite Donna’s sunny disposition. They had adopted a couple of orphaned pups that were all little firecrackers themselves. Alex an omega was first, then Clair, alpha, then Patients a beta, and lastly Kaya an omega. Dean had taken every one of them under his wing as his own pups, whether they liked it or not. Clair fought it the longest. But now she would come to him whenever she couldn’t go to Jody or Donna. Dean always listened to her more or less childish whining and offered his two cents. This often ended in him taking her mini-golfing. Donna and Jody weren't mates. But they had both lost their actual mates before meeting the pack and found solidarity in each other. They were partners in both the force and in parenting, though loved each other like sisters rather than mates. It was a sweet balance that Dean and Sam often turned to when they missed their mom.  
Garth and Bess came along when Dean had to find a dentist. Garth, a beta ran a very affordable practice close to Dean’s college and say him without any hassle. They became friends through awkward small talk and an invite to the bar. Soon enough Garth and Bess were regulars and would be around almost every Friday to talk with everyone. Bess was Garth's secretary, but she wasn’t one to mess with. She was also a beta but had the fortitude of an alpha. When their first pup was born they would bring her with them every Friday and let Ellen and Jo gush over her. They found a permanent babysitter in Donna who fell in love with little Gertie the second she saw her.  
Lastly was Charlie and Dorthy.  
Dorthy, an alpha, was one of Jody’s deputies and would come with her and Donna to the Road House, and that is how she met and mated Charlie an omega.  
Charlie had been a fixed point in the Road House starting shortly after Dean started working there. The only one that outdid her loyalty to the bar was Jo’s mate Ash- but he had ulterior motives, booze, and his woman… yeah he was there every day. Charlie would come in and order her drink then sink into a chair in the corner and pull out her laptop. Dean left her alone at first, but as the nights went on, he started to get curious. It wasn’t until he saw her playing a game on her laptop did he start talking to her.  
“Is that Supernatural?” he asked glancing at the game.  
She jumped, pulling off her headphones and glaring at him.  
“You got me killed.” she growled.  
He held up his hands and smiled.  
“Sorry.”  
Supernatural was this mobile game based on a book series about two brothers that hunted monsters. The game lets you choose between either being an angel, demon, reaper, monster, or hunter and go about the game trying to kill other players that were against your race. It was fun, Dean even played it.  
“To make it up to you, why don’t we party up and I’ll help you get that item you're after.” He knew where she was in the game and what she wanted.  
She sized him up, then nodded.  
So with that, he pulled out his phone and logged into the game.  
He later got the tongue lashing of a lifetime from Ellen for slacking on the job, but he also gained a friend for life.  
Charlie became his best friend. She would come over and nerd out with the brothers, watching their latest bing worthy show addictions and reading them the books she was reading currently. That happened because Dean had said he doesn’t have enough time to read.  
“Why don’t you just get audible?” Charlie asked, they had just beat a boss in another RPG together and were taking a breather.  
“I don't have time.” Dean yawned. “Between school and the bar, I can focus long enough on what the narrator is saying to follow the story.”  
“You can’t just go through life without reading the books that these fandoms stemmed from.” she snorted.  
“Watch me.” Dean shot back.  
“Alright.” she said, suddenly standing up and going to her bag.  
“What are you doing?” he asked.  
“I’m gonna read to you.”  
“What?”  
“Well, you have time now right?”  
“Charlie.”  
“Shut it, now, ‘In a hole in the ground, there lived a hobbit.”  
This would start to be a thing with them. She would come by the bar and when he was cleaning she’d start reading. Ellen put up with it because Dean worked faster when he focused on the story. After a while, Dorothy started showing up, and when Dean was busy with customers she would keep Charlie company. It didn’t take long for them to bond over books they’ve read and soon enough start dating, then mate.  
Dean couldn’t be happier for his friend.  
She now works as the pack IT and that of the two sheriff departments. But mostly she develops indi games that people can play for free.  
So when the fourth year of Dean knowing all these people rolled around, he eventually came up with the idea to form a pack. He brought it up to Bobby first, who was skeptical but trusted Dean’s judgment.  
So Dean called all his friends to the Road House and proposed.  
“You all mean so much to me.” Dean started. “You’ve been here for me all this time, and I could never repay that. But, this is something I want to ask all of you.” he paused wording his next sentence carefully, but in the end, there were no fancy words to say, he just had to come out with it. “Would you like to become part of my pack?”  
There was a long silence that had Dean sweating in his seat for the longest time. He watched his friends and family, starting to panic. This may have not been the best idea.  
Rowena was the one who stood, taking a sip of her whiskey then locking her emerald eyes on Dean.  
“It’s ‘bout bloody time ye asked.” she snorted. “We been waitin’ fur four whole years ye ninny.”  
And that was it. They met at the Road House almost every night until Dean found the perfect plot of land for the pack. He then built a lodge in the woods with a few side cabins for whoever was ready to have pups, while the main building had enough room for seven, fourteen if they were mates. As soon as it was finished they all moved in. Donna and Jody stayed in one of the cabinets with their girls as did Garth and Bess with their pup and Kevin took up one of the others but everyone else stayed in the lodge. Two years after that, he opened the second pack bar, Buch and Sundance, and was ready to welcome his mate home. 

Which brought us to this moment.

Arriving in the town that they had once lived in so long ago, Dean felt a sense of nostalgia wash over him. His time here was longer than any other town. His dad left them while he went hunting a pack of rogues in the next town over. They were there for three months. And in those three months, Dean had met the love of his natural life.  
“Where should we start?” Sam asked, looking around.  
“Probably his parent’s old place.” Dean hummed watching as the buildings passed by.  
“Do you think they’ll still be there?”  
“Well they are old fashioned, so I doubt they’d abandoned their ancestral home.”  
Sam looked to him again, a sudden thought striking him.  
“Dean…” he started, not sure how to proceed. “I just had a thought. If the Novaks are anything like what I remember, then there is a chance that Cas isn’t there anymore. You know how they felt about omegas. There is a chance he was mated off.”  
Watching his brotherly wearily, Sam knew this was also on Dean’s mind. His knuckles went white against the wheel and a snarl fought to get past his lips. Sam wondered how long Dean has been worrying at this.  
“Yeah, which is why I’m hoping he’s still there.” Dean growled.  
They found the old house with minor difficulty. The town had changed a little in the last six years. It was this old ranch house on the outskirts of town. Just out of the way enough so they weren’t bothered too much by modern society but could still get to town.  
Walking up to the front door Dean took a deep breath and tried to keep his scent as pleasant and calming as possible. From what he remembered the Novaks were not fond of random alphas. Which is why he had Sam stay in the car. He knocked once and waited.  
It didn’t take long.  
Soon enough, a woman came to the door. Dean recognized her. She was the head of the Novak pack, Naomi, the female alpha, and the tyrant of the pack.  
“Yes?” she asked.  
“Hi, misses Novak, I don’t know if you remember me, I’m Dean Winchester.”  
Her eyes narrowed.  
“Yes I remember.” she nodded.  
“I was just wondering, I know it’s been a while, but if you wouldn’t happen to know where Castiel is these days?”  
The air around her shifted at the mention of the omega’s name. The air grew bitter with anger and he could see she was fighting to keep back a snarl. He struggled to keep his scent-neutral and not retaliate against her reaction.  
“No, I haven’t seen Castiel for five years.” she gritted.  
His brows shot up to his hairline at this.  
“What?” he breathed.  
“During his last year of school, we found him the perfect mate.” She hissed. “Would have made an obedient omega out of him. He was to be given to him after he graduated, but he disgraced us. Angered the alpha and brought shame to our pack.”  
No longer able to hold back his menacing scent, Dean glared at her, snapping his jaw shutting her up.  
“An obedient omega?” he laughed, more of a bark really. “Do you even hear yourself? Did you even really know your son? He was not a typical omega.”  
“Exactly.” she snapped back. “That kind of behavior shamed our pack, so when Bartholemuel came to us we knew he would whip the boy into shape.”  
“You were gonna let some ego-driven bastard break him.” Dean snarled. “You bitch. That is your son. How could you even think of letting something like that happen? How could you encourage that?”  
“Don’t you dare speak to me like that.” she snarled back. “You call yourself an alpha, yet you bend to the whims of an omega. How pathetic are you.”  
“I don’t bend.” Dean snapped. “I cherish my omega and the place they have in our pack. They are the caretakers and the calming balms to the aggressive alphas. They keep us balanced. If you can’t understand that, then it’s no wonder Cas ran away.”  
They stared each other down, one alpha facing another. Though the odds were against Dean. This wasn’t his territory. He needed to end this.  
“Where is he?” he demanded.  
“I. Don’t. Know.” she ticked. “And even if I did, I wouldn’t tell you.”  
Growling, Dean spun on his heel and marched down the drive to his car hearing the door slam behind him.  
He hadn’t even made it four steps to the car when a sudden calming scent caught his attention.  
Wheeling around in hope, he was faced with a blond man wryly smiling at him from behind the barn.  
“Deano, been a while.”  
Dean’s eyes widened.  
“Gabriel?” he gasped, hardly believing this man before him was the snarky pain in the ass teen from his highschool days. “Is that really you?”  
“You bet.” Gabriel smirked, looking over Dean’s shoulder to the house. “Saw you talking to mommy dearest. I assume you’re here to make good on that promise you made six years ago.”  
Dean studied him before stalking closer to the omega.  
“Do you know where Cas is?” he demanded gently. “If you do, please tell me, Gabe.”  
Gabriel smirked again, glancing at the house.  
“I may have been keeping in touch with my baby brother since he dicked off.” Gabriel cocked his head. “But if I tell you, you got to do something for me.”  
“Anything.” Dean promised, thinking maybe he was going to ask for Dean to take him away from here.  
The Novaks where an old fashioned, traditional sick pack as Naomi had just demonstrated. Their oldest where a pair of alpha twins, Micheal was already mated to an omega and taking over the pack last Dean heard, while Lucifer was kicked out for challenging their father. After that, there was a whole slew of beta children that served Micheal and worked to keep the pack together. Then there were the two omegas. The youngest, Gabriel, and then Castiel. Both with a set bigger than any alpha could hope to have. Which didn’t sit well with the rest of the pack. So Dean assumed Gabriel was being forced to mate with an alpha or was being sent away. It actually surprised him he was here.  
“If you want to leave, all you have to do is get in my car and I’ll take you to my pack.” Dean promised.  
Gabriel actually burst out into loud belly-aching laughter at that.  
“Oh that is too good Deano.” he chuckled, calming down. “But don’t worry, I don’t need the big strong alpha to come to my rescue.”  
Dean furrowed his brow.  
“That isn’t-”  
“Yeah, yeah, I know.” Gabriel waved him off. “You don’t have to worry about me. I was mated off right after you left. She’s actually an amazing alpha. Strict and didn’t really like my tricks at first, but I grew on her. I’m only here to talk to Micheal on her behalf. Kahli’s a bit too busy and loves to make Naomi seeth.”  
Dean snorted at that.  
“Naomi must hate her.”  
“Who cares, Micheal’s is in charge and the one who sent me to her, and after he mated with Adam he’s less of a douche than he used to be. If mother had her way I’d been mated to some Colonel Sanders looking assclown named Asmodeus.”  
“Adam?” Dean’s interest peeked then.  
He had a half brother that his dad told him about in secret, an omega named Adam. Looking back at the house he wondered if it could be the same kid. Though he never met him so he wouldn’t know Dean if he did try to confirm it.  
“Yeah, anywho, what I want from you is way more important,” Gabriel said, his tone changing, becoming firmer, more serious. “You have to promise me that no matter what state you find Cas in, you’ll keep your promise and take him to your pack and take care of him.”  
“State?” Dean asked, getting worried. “What happened to him, Gabe? Is he okay?”  
“Promise me.” Gabriel urged.  
“Yes,” Dean swore. “Gods of course I’ll keep my promise. I don’t care if he lost his face, I just want him safe and with me.”  
Smiling, Gabriel accepted this and nodded.  
“That day he really pissed off Bart, the alpha would have killed him and my parents would have let him, and even though Micheal was our alpha he was still new.” he paused as Dean let loose a snarl, then continued when he calmed down. “He didn't have Adam yet, and still did whatever dad told him. Thank the Gods for that kid, my brother finally got a pair after him and started to think for himself. I think mostly because he was afraid about losing the kid, still, this happened before that. My aunt Amara stepped in. She put the alpha in his place and took Cas away, announcing that they were leaving the pack. My mother tried to stop her, but well, you know how auntie is.”  
Dean shivered at the memory of first meeting her.  
A cold shadow fell on his heart that day.  
“Where did she take him?” Dean demanded.  
“They went to Kansas.” Gabe shrugged. “Said that if you were to ever settle down anywhere it would be there. He’s been waiting for you. So you better not keep him waiting any longer.”  
Dean nodded, patting the omega’s shoulder respectfully.  
“Thanks, Gabe.”  
Gabriel nodded back before heading for the house letting Dean stride to his car.  
“We’re heading back to Kansas.” Dean told Sam when he settled in the driver’s seat.  
“What? What happened?” Sam demanded.  
“I’ll tell you on the way.” Dean promised.  
He regaled Sam with the story, getting quite a few snarls out of his brother. When that was done, Sam called Jody and asked her to call around for anyone who matched Castiel’s appearance. They had an eight-hour drive ahead of them and they just hoped Jody found something before the time was up, otherwise, Dean was gonna lose it. Having his omega just out of his reach was torture. And after hearing about all that he went through after Dean left only made it worse. He just wanted the man safe with him.  
They were just approaching Kansas City when Sam’s phone finally rang.  
“Jody?” Sam answered. “Yeah, we’re in Kansas now. Lawrence?”  
Dean perked up at that.  
“Are you sure?” Sam asked. “No you’re right, it’s worth a shot. Thanks, we will hopefully be home soon.”  
“Lawrence?” Dean affirmed.  
“There is a record of an omega living there going by the name of Clarence, he works in a convenience store. I’ve already looked up directions.”  
“Of course he would pick there.” Dean snorted.  
“What do you mean?” Sam asked.  
“I told him about how that’s where I used to live before mom died. He must have assumed that’s where I’d settle my pack once I made one.”  
“Well, he wasn’t entirely wrong. Got the state right at least.”  
“Hang on Cas.” Dean hissed, flooring the gas. “I’m coming.”  
It was another four hours before they finally breached the town limits of Lawrence. From there they let Google guide them to the corner where the store was located.  
“Dean, wait,” Sam told his brother as he made to get out of the car. “Maybe I should go in alone.”  
“What, why?” Dean balked.  
“Because your sent is suffocating.” Sam chocked.  
It was then that Dean realized that Sam was leaning as far from him as possible and the window was cracked. It had been a long time since he lost control of his sent output like that. It was this worried tang mixed with anticipating musk.  
“If you walk in there like this they’ll throw you out,” Sam told him. “Just let me scope the place out. I’ll bring him back here if he’s in there.”  
Dean pressed his lip into a line before nodding. He didn’t want to scare Cas after meeting for the first time in six years. And he doubted he could rein in his scent at this point.  
“Just hurry.” Dean hissed.  
Sam nodded and rushed out to the store.  
He wasn’t even in there for five minutes before he was back out and in the car.  
“What happened?” Dean demanded, his alpha instinct starting to get agitated.  
Sam gave him a warning click of his tongue before nodding to the store.  
“He’s not in there.”  
“Then where is he?” Dean gritted, trying desperately to keep his alpha under control.  
But his omega was so close, he could feel it. The omega that had invaded his mind and had his heart throbbing for six years was so close. And he could barely control himself.  
“I don’t know.” Sam shook his head. “The clerk wouldn’t tell me. Then again, a strange alpha comes in smelling intense and starts asking about a troubled omega. I wouldn’t tell me either.”  
“Well that doesn’t help us now does it.” Dean huffed falling back in his seat.  
“Either way, we shouldn’t hang around,” Sam told him. “Like I said she is suspicious of me. She might call the cops if we’re here too long. Might think we’re stalking him.”  
“We kind of are.” Dean snorted.  
“You know Cas, where would he go?” Sam asked.  
Dean thought about that, and the answer came quickly.  
“A park,” Dean said starting the car. “Someplace he could watch bees.”  
They drove around for what felt like hours before finally deciding to park and walk around looking for him. But that was taking too long too. In all honesty, Dean was thinking of calling it quits and picking back up tomorrow. They would have to find a hotel and a good restaurant, they might want to start now before places start closing up. But then it happened. The scent of honeysuckle and rainstorms caught him. He hadn’t smelt that in six years, but the combination didn’t fail to awaken his alpha instincts again and led him home.  
“Dean?” Sam called as his brother rushed forward, heading for the playground.  
Dean wasn’t entirely aware of what he was doing, only knowing that he was getting close to something important.  
Closer and closer until he could see it. Ahead of dark midnight hair, glistening in the weak autumn sunlight. He wanted to run up and scoop the omega in his arms like in those cheesy romance movies. Swing him around and kiss him deeply. But he paused. The man was sitting on a bench watching the children play. But that wasn’t what made him freeze. It was a small voice.  
“Mom!”  
A small boy came running from the sandbox, he had sandy blonde hair swept to the side and slate-blue eyes that shown with innocents that only a child could maintain. He couldn’t have been more than five years old and he ran up to the omega Dean had been watching holding out his hands as he offered the man a rock.  
“Look, it’s blue like your eyes.” he said cheerily.  
“And yours, Jack.” Cas smiled, rubbing his cheek against the boys and purring gently.  
The boy chirped happily in response before running back to the sandbox.  
As the wind picked up Dean caught a whiff of the boy. He smelt like thunderstorms and foggy forests. Like autumn. Like Cas and Dean. If the looks weren’t enough, then the smell definitely confirmed it. That boy, Jack as Cas called him, was Dean’s pup.  
Sam had caught up at this point and was caught off guard by the new scent he smelled coming off his brother. It was a sour sorrow as well as a warm love. A kind of warmth that he only smelled on Jody and Donna, or Bobby and Ellen. The smell an alpha puts off to ease their pup.  
“Dean?” Sam asked, completely lost.  
“Stay here.” Dean told him and he began his march toward the omega.  
He ran through a thousand different things to say to the omega. A thousand emotions running across his heart. A thousand different scents. But that warmth stayed. And eventually, he settled with just standing behind the man and letting his scent carry to him. He saw when Cas caught it. He stiffened, not able to move for a short moment. Then slowly, like an animatronic with a wire lose, he turned to face the alpha.  
They faced each other for the first time in what felt like forever.  
They both had changed slightly. Both were taller, and both had a bit of stubble. But otherwise, they were the same. Same style of dress, same kind eyes. Same whelming scents. It was like lightning striking the earth as their eyes finally met. A jolt went through both of them, making it difficult to form words or to even move.  
“Dean?” Cas finally breathed.  
Hearing the omega raspy baritone, Dean could only smile before letting out his own breath.  
“Hey, Cas.” he got out. “I’m back.”  
“But you… But I…” the omega fumbled with his words, standing up on shaky legs.  
“I have a promise to keep,” Dean told him, reaching for his hand. “I’m here to take you home Cas, to our pack.”  
“Dean, I…”  
“Mom!”  
They both snapped out of their trance, looking back to the boy as he came rushing up and latched himself onto Cas’s pant leg.  
“Mom, who is this?” the boy asked, curious, not afraid.  
“Jack.” Cas choked looking between Dean and his pup, panic starting to sour his scent.  
Dean winced at the smell and let off his own calming one before kneeling in front of the boy.  
“Hey there, I’m Dean, what’s your name?” Dean asked kindly, letting the pup get a good whiff of him.  
“I’m Jack.” the boy answered leaning in closer to the smell.  
“Jack, Dean, this is-”  
Dean held up his hand, quieting the omega for a moment as Jack leaned closer.  
As his pup, Jack would be drawn to Dean, for comfort and safety. Though this is the first time they met. So these new smells were probably confusing the pup. Best to let him come to Dean before they did anything else. Slowly, Jack came closer, and closer, till he was pressing himself to Dean’s chest. Letting out his own alpha purr, Dean picked up the pup and cradled him as he stood straight.  
“Why do you smell so nice?” Jack hummed, his alpha’s scent lolling him into calming drowsiness.  
“I’ll tell you later, kiddo,” Dean promised, looking up to Cas and giving a small sad smile as the omega looked about ready to burst into tears. “We should talk.”


	2. Going Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is here. Hope you like it. Only one more chapter after this.  
> I own nothing, Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke, the clever tic-tac.  
> Enjoy.

Castiel had never felt so… conflicted. He was happy to see Dean. So very happy. But also angry. Dean left him when he was in high school, pregnant, and with his insane traditionalist family who were planning on selling him off to an entitled egotistical alpha with no way to get in contact. But, of course, Dean wasn't even aware of any of that. So he couldn't be mad. Above all else, he was terrified. Scared that Dean won't want anything to do with him or Jack. Scared that he has moved on and was here to tell him so, or even take his pup.   
But would he have tracked him down after all this time just to claim a pup he never even knew about?  
Six years have passed, did he even know Dean anymore?  
"How did you find me?" Cas asked, he and Dean were sitting on the bench while Sam took Jack to the swings.   
"Gabriel told me you were in Kansas." Dean told him, still staring at the pup awed and smiling wistfully. "A policewoman in my pack found you after that."   
"You have a policewoman in your pack?"  
"Two of them, actually." Dean smirked. "And an accountant and a dentist. There are all kinds in my pack."  
Cas nodded, looking to his son.   
"Dean I-"  
"Cas," Dean shook his head, rubbing a hand over his face. "Whatever you're going to say, you don't… I… Cas I'm so sorry."  
Castiel looked at him, brow furrowed.  
"Gabriel told me about Barthalumul."  
Cas stiffened at the name, his scent souring just slightly.   
"This is why he was angry wasn't it?" Dean asked. "Because you were pregnant with my pup."  
Cas managed to nod.  
"I'm sorry." Dean shook his head again, running a hand through his hair. "I didn't think this would happen. I had every intention of coming back for you."  
"I know that." He assured, suddenly aware that he did. He always knew, in his soul, that Dean would come back. "That's why I came to Lawrence, so you could find me."  
Dean gave a dry chuckle at this.   
"Well, you weren't far off. I live in Lebanon."  
Cas cocked his head letting that little bit of information sink in. All this time they were so close. In the same state anyway.  
"But things are different now." Dean told him, making him freeze in terror.   
"How so?"  
"Do you even want to join my pack?" Dean asked, looking torn and hollow. "I left you, pregnant and at the mercy of your family with no way of getting a hold of me. I'm a poor excuse for an alpha let alone a mate. Do you even want me here now, around our pup?"  
At this Cas's hearts lept.  
"Dean," he started. "I've always wanted you."  
A look of shattering relief and awe spread across Dean's face as the words reached him letting Dean deflate on himself and breath naturally again.  
“And I don’t blame you for what happened six years ago. But you’re not wrong, things are different. I’m not sure how Jack will handle all this and it’s not like we can pick up where we left off. We need to reintroduce ourselves to one another. This is all gonna take time.”  
Nodding, Dean rubbed his chin and catching sight of Jack just as he leapt from the swing only to rush back and pester Sam to push him again. He smiled as the boy giggled and beamed. Cas watched him, seeing the torrent of joy and fear swirl in his eyes.  
“So how do we do this?” he finally asked, looking back to Cas. “What does Jack know about me?”   
Cas sighed looking back to his pup.  
“Not much.” he said. “I wasn’t sure where to start."   
Pursing his lips Dean looked from his pup to his old flame.  
"So we tell him the truth."  
Cas shot him a look that clearly asked if he was nuts.  
"And what would that be?"  
"That I left before he was born to find a better life for us, and that I'm back to take you home. As long as you want to come home."  
Looking between his pup and the alpha Cas weighed his options. There wasn't much in this town for him and Jack. He was planning on homeschooling him and kept him at the store while he worked thanks to his boss being so cool. It was a merical that child services hasn't come pounding on his door. Leaving wasn't going to bring any bad. They didn't have friends besides his boss. Even she didn't really need him. She gave him the hours he needed but they were overstaffed and it pissed off the other workers. If he left it wouldn't hurt anything. Even his aunt left after he got his job. So his best chance was to leave, for him and for his pup.  
"Dean Winchester," He began. "I would like to formally ask to join your pack."  
...  
"Sorry about the mess." Cas called over his shoulder as he bustled around his studio apartment. "I wasn't expecting company."  
"Your fine, Cas." Dean told him.  
"Jack, go and pack up all your things." The omega told his pup.  
“Mommy, where are we going?” Jack asked, glancing between the two alphas and his omega.   
Cas looked from him and to the brothers before sighing and kneeling down so he was on Jack’s level.  
“Jack, do you remember how I told you your daddy would come back one day?” he asked the pup who nodded. “Do you know why he left in the first place?” he shook his head. Cas looked up to Dean, who nodded then continued. “He left so that he could find a better life for us. A home, a pack so we would be safe and loved.”  
“Really?” the pup asked, looking quizical. “Is that where we’re going?”  
Cas nodded, looking to Dean offering for him to jump in then.  
“Hey Jack.” Dean started, kneeling with the omega to face his pup. “My pack, we got lots of cool people in there. You and your mom will be happy there. There is even a pup close to your age.”  
“Will I see my daddy?” Jack asked.  
Dean and Cas shared a look.  
No time like the presant, best to jump on the boat now and see whether it’ll sink or not.  
“Jack,” Cas started. “Your daddy kept his promise. He came back for us, and is taking us home.”  
Jack studied him for a moment before it clicked and he spun on his heel facing Dean who was holding his breath.  
“You?” Jack asked unable to say much else.   
Dean could barely manage a smile.  
“Yeah, pup, I’m your dad.” he said tensely, waiting for the explosion, possitive or negative, he was prepared for both.  
What he wasn’t prepared for was the pup launching himself at him, wrapping his arms around his neck and burying his face in Dean’s scent gland.   
The scent was as failure to the pup as ever, with this he knew for sure the alpha was telling the truth.  
“Daddy!” he cried, gripping the alpha as tightly as his little arms could. “Where were you, why weren’t you here when mommy cried? Where were you?”  
Dean, carefully pressed the boy closer, catching Cas’s downcast glance.  
“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry Jack.” Dean hushed, petting his hair gently. “I wanted to make the perfect home for both you and your mommy. Find the best packmates so we’ll always be happy.”  
“And you did it?” the pup whimpered.  
“Yeah.” Dean smield, nuzzling the pup. “I’ll take you home, you and your mom, we’ll be happy now. I promise.”  
“But first we have to pack.” Cas told the boy, standing to his full height and heading for his dresser. “Why don’t you ask your daddy for help.”  
“C’mon kid, let’s get your stuff so we can go meet everyone.” Dean smiled as he ushered the boy to his toy chest.  
Cas watched them before going back to his own packing, taking the very few bits of clothing and books he had.  
“Were you studying medicine?” Sam asked, suddenly next to him.  
Cas eyed him, confused.  
“The books.” Sam gestured to the one in his hand. “The study of healing herbs. And all the other books you have here on medical properties and such. Were you going to school to be a doctor?”  
“Oh,” Cas breathed, an uneasy smile crossing his lips. “No, it’s just a hobby. I like remedies and modern medicine, it fasinates me.”  
Sam nodded, handing him another book.  
“Why didn’t you go to school? If I’m remembering correctly, you were like an honor student.”  
Pausing, Cas turned to him, a look in his eyes that clearly said ‘are you kidding me, don’t ask stupid questions’.  
“I was.” he conceeded. “But then I got pregnant and had a pup. School became less important.”  
“Right.” Sam huffed, feeling like a total dick. “Sorry.”  
They packed in silence, with Jack’s excited explanations about his toys to Dean being the only sound around them.   
“You could, you know, now I mean.” Sam finally said.  
“What do you mean?” Cas inquired, taking a sweater riddled with holes from the giant.   
“Go to school.” Sam clarified. “We are more than happy to watch Jack in the pack while you attened classes, and if it’s something you really want to do, I say go for it.”  
“I can’t just dump my pup on his alpha and pack like that.” Cas shook his head. “Once I became a mother, his dreams were all that mattered. Mine were put away.”  
“They don’t have to be.” Sam insisted. “I’m not saying Jack’s are less important, that couldn’t be further from the truth. But you shouldn’t have to put your dreams away just because of that. And now you have a chance to work on them. We won’t mind watching Jack, it gives us all good practice for when the rest of us decide to have pups. Which I hope is soon so Jack can play with kids his own age. Plus he should be starting school himself soon. And Dean already figured that you’d either be in school or want to go to school. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind more time with his pup since he missed out on the first five years of his life.”  
“Sam…” Cas sighed looking back at his son who was laughing at something Dean had said. “He’s my life, everything I’ve done has been with or for him. I don’t know if I can leave him like that.”  
“Okay, then we’ll work out online classes or something.” Sam shrugged. “Look, before Dean met you, our lives weren’t looking so good. We would still be with our dad or following his path, hunting rouges and hopping from hotel to hotel living by the skin of our teeth. When Dean met you he wanted to be better, for you, for your future. He wanted to give you everything he didn’t think he would have. So he became better. He started to talk about starting a pack and imspiring me to do what I wanted. He encouraged me to go to school and did so himself. He owns this bar now, and volenteers as a firefighter. He worked hard to build a place we could call home. I have a home now, and a career in my future. I’m studying to be a lawyer and have a good shot of becoming part of this firm once I graduate. And all this is thanks to you, thanks to you making Dean realize he could be more than what our dad wanted.” he took a moment to catch his breath after that, letting it all set in for Castiel. “So… I want to help you; I want to pay back the blessings you gave us. I mean, you did all that, and now I find out I have a nephew.” he smiled looking back to Jack and Dean, who were just finishing up. “I couldn’t even begin to thank you enough, for doing all this for us and for making my brother so damn happy. But I want to try. So, just think about it, alright. Talk it over with Dean, then let me know what you want to do. I’ll help you in whatever way you want. Kay?”  
Cas had to look away from the younger Winchester. It had been a long time since he was shown such concideration. All his life, he wanted to be more than what his parents and pack wanted. He wanted to be more than a breeding mare for some tool of an alpha. So he worked hard. Worked till he became valdicorian and graduated with high honnors earning a schoolarship to a good school where he could start pre-med. Then, right before the last week of school his parents pulled him out of school and started preparing him for Barthalmuel. He had never felt so sick in his life. Part of that may have been the morning sickness setting in though. It had been a month and a half since he had said ‘see you later’ to Dean by then, so he was well into his pregnancy. He wanted to rage and cry at his pack, at his spineless brother and his horrid mother and father. But instead he met the alpha, already knowing now that he was with pup, and knowing that Barty would do all the raging against his family he needed. In a way, Jack saved him from a life of missery. Which is just one of the thousands of reasons he didn’t mind not going to school and devoting his life to raising his son.   
But now…  
Now he had a chance to go after all those hopes he thought he had to give up on long ago. Now he may be able to open that clinic he wanted and dive into natural rememdies and healing and use his earnings to fund his pup's future. Now he had the support of a pack, a pack that supposedly had been waiting his arival for a while now.  
Now he may just be able to start living.   
“I’ll think about it.” he told the alpha.  
“Think about what?” Dean asked coming up behind them, holding Jack’s hand, the pup’s pack slung over his shoulder.   
“I’ll tell you later.” Cas promised.  
“Alright.” Dean shrugged. “You ready to go?”  
“Yes.” the omega smiled.  
“How about you little man?” Dean asked his pup.  
“Yeah.” Jack exclaimed, jumping up and down.  
...  
The pack house was nothing like Cas was expecting. He was expecting an actual house, not a lodge. As they drove up he had to keep himself from staring slack jawed.  
“Wow.” Jack ooh and awed.  
‘You said it, buddy.’ Cas thought.  
“It took the whole pack like half a year to build it, plus the extra cabins.” Sam snorted as he was trying to help Jack out of his seat belt- which wasn’t easy since the boy wouldn’t stop squirming.  
“You built this?” Cas blurted now unable to keep his amazement under wraps.   
“Yeah, had to make sure it was perfect for when I brought you back.” Dean smirked. “There’s an area for a garden in the back, you know, so you can watch the bees.”  
“You… You remember that?”   
“Of course.” Dean smiled gentely then. “I remember everything about you.”  
Cas had to look away, not ready for them to become so gentel with each other yet.  
“Dinner should be ready by now.” Sam called from outside the car, with a very hyper Jack on his arm. “Say we eat, introduce them to the pack, then show them around the lodge.”  
“C’mon mom, I want to meet everyone.” Jack called.   
“We best go,” Cas said. “Before he breaks your brothers arm.”  
Dean laughed at that and got out, helping Cas with his bags.   
The inside was open and roomy. Walking in Cas was greeting with a large sitting room with a fireplace in the wall and a large with a wrap around sofa. And a kitchen and dinning room big enough for twenty. Lastly, there was a grand staircase that led up to the second floor.   
“Dean,” A woman in the kitchen called, stirring a pot of something that smelled delisious. “Welcome back. I see you brought guests.”  
“Ellen,” Dean smiled, looking to his pup and friend realizing this was either gonna be really good or really awkward. “Castiel, this is Ellen, our pack mom and ass kicker. Ellen, this is Castiel, and our pup Jack.”  
Ellen, paused in what she was doing, turnning to him and eyeing the company.  
“Well, Castiel,” she said coming around the kitchen island cabinets to see the boys. “I’ve heard a lot about you. Dean has talked about little else. But your pup…”  
“Well, it’s um… complicated.” Cas coughed.  
“Hmm.” she nodded, looking down at the pup who stared at the alpha woman with intrigue. “Hello Jack, you are definaitly the cutest little pup I’ve seen since mine.”  
“Thank you ma’am.” he murmured softly.  
“Sam, why don’t you take little Jack here to the bathroom to wash up for dinner, while I talk to our pack alpha and Castiel.”  
“Yeah, sure Ellen.” Sam nodded taking the pup and rushing off up the stairs while his brother gave him a pleading look.  
“Boys, what’s going on?” Ellen demanded as soon as Sam and the the pup where gone. “You told us you were going to Illinoe to get Castiel, and then you call up Jody to get an adress for an omenga in Kansas and come home with your mate and a pup? What happened?”  
“Ellen, he’s not my-”  
“You better give me an answer that doesn’t have the words ‘I left him pregnant in school’ in or so help me.” She snapped.  
Dean may be the alpha of the pack, and a stuborn ass of a man, but he could never challenge Ellen even on his best day or her worst. So rather than snap back and snarl at her, he backed up and bared his neck in surrender.  
“He didn’t know.” Cas jumped in, worried this woman may actually kill Dean. “I found out a while after he left. He didn’t know.”  
“Boy,” she snarled. “You didn’t give him a number to call?”  
“I didn’t have a phone, and I was living with dad, do you think he would have let me take Cas on the road with us? Do you think I wanted that for him?” Dean shot back.  
“Don’t you snap at me boy.” She chastised.   
“It wasn’t his fault.” Cas urged. “Please, he didn’t-”  
She put up a hand, shutting the both of them up effectively.  
“Start from the beginning.” she told them, and they did.  
They told her everything, when and how they met, how their love story went and when they parted. They told her about Cas’s familiy and Barthalamuel and Amara. They ended with how Gabriel told Dean where to find Cas and how he met Jack.  
“I see.” she sighed, hands on her hips. “Well, your here now. And Dean has already made you part of the pack and of course we have room for Jack. But this is gonna probably piss off a lot of the pack.”  
“Is my son not acceptable?” Cas snarled getting deffensive.  
“Cas no.” Dean assured.  
“We have rules.” Ellen clarified. “Rules that Dean put into place. You never force yourself on someone or use your pharamones to ensare them and if you make a mess you cleen it up. Take responisbilty.”  
“And that’s what I’m doing.” Dean told her. “I brought them home, my pup is part of the pack just like Cas.”  
“Still, you tell Bobby how you left your pregnant mate in Pontiak.” she snorted.  
“He’s not my mate.” Dean shook his head.  
She looked to him, her eyes burning a hole in his soul.  
“You have got to be kidding me.” she laughed. “Well no wonder that Barty putts was so pissed.”  
“Ellen-”  
“I’m not saying he’s not welcomed.” she assured. “Quite the opposite really. I’m just… pissed that this happened the way it did. But,” she sighed, throwing up her hands. “It’s in the past. We all have baggage, and all we can do is move on. So, let’s start over. Hey, I’m Ellen.”  
“Castiel.” Cas smiled nervously.  
“Mom!” Jack called running down the stairs. “The bathroom in Sam’s room is huge. It’s bigger than our house.”  
“Really.” Cas smiled.  
“Anyway,” Ellen called getting their attention. “I’m gonna set the table, rest of the pack will be here in a minute. Jack, do you want to help me?”  
“Yeah.” Jack smiled following the alpha.  
“I need to send out a message.” Dean told his brother and friend. “Warn everyone about Jack so we don’t have another blow up.”  
“Sure thing.” Sam nodded. “Cas, do you want to clean up or anything.”  
“I should stay with Jack.” He shook his head.   
“Alright.” Sam afirmed looking at his phone. “I got to go get Eileen. See you in a minute.”  
“See ya.” Dean waved him off.  
“Dean,” Cas looked a bit worried.  
“You gonna be alright?” Dean asked. “Do you want to hold off on meeting the pack, I mean, we haven’t even really-”   
“Are they gonna be mad at me like Ellen was?” Cas interuped.  
“Cas, she isn’t mad at you.” Dean assured. “If anything, she’s a little disapointed in me. She is super protective of her packmates, espesially those she sees as her pups. Through all my stories and promises of bringing you home, she thinks of you as pack already. She’s just worried what this did to you, becoming a parent so soon.”  
“I’m fine.” Cas assured.  
“I know.” Dean smiled. “You’re stronger than most people give you credit for.”  
“Boys, enough chit chat.” Ellen called over. “Cas, you wanna help serve up some plates. I can hear the cars rolling in. Packs home.”  
The house became super lively after that. Most all the people that came through the front door welcomed Cas with a hug and ‘finally’, then gushed over Jack like he was the cutest thing they’ve seen since they were born.   
“Alright, let’s start with introductions.” Dean said standing at the head of the really long table. “All you know this is Cas and Jack. Cas and Jack, starting on my left after Ellen is her daughter Jo and her Mate Ash, then Jody and Donna and their pups Alex, Clair, Paictents and Kaya.” they all waved to the pup and omega, letting off the most comforting scents they could. “Then we got Garth and his mate Bess and their pup Gertie. Sam and his girlfriend Eileen.”   
“Hi.” Eileen said, while giving him the sign.   
“Hi.” Cas smiled back.  
“Hello.” Jack gave a wave.  
“Then we got my bar’s cook and fellow volenteer Benny and his mate and Sam’s friend Amy.” they waved to them before digging into their dinner- spicey spegetti, with a side of garlic bread. “Then our accountant and his mate, Crowly and Billy, plus his mom and her mate, Rowena and Catch.” they all nodded to him.  
“Good tae meet ye dear. Dean talks non-stop aboot ye, doesn’t he?” Rowena smiled.  
“Mother, your embarassing our fearless leader.” Crowly sighed.  
“Pish tosh.” Rowena waved him off.  
“And right next to you we got Charlie and her mate Dorothy.”  
“And we’re going to be the best of friends.” Charlie told Cas, bumping his shoulder getting an awkward smile out of him.  
“You all started dinner without me.”  
They all looked up just as the sureliest, most good natured redneck alpha walked through the door.  
“Bobby.” Dean addressed, his back straightening just a bit. “Good to see you finally made it.”  
“Dean.” Bobby nodded, going to his mate and pecking her on the forehead. Standing back up to his full height he locked eyes on Cas and Jack. “And these must be our new members.”  
“Bobby, this is Castiel.” Dean said, gesturing to the omega. “And our pup, Jack.”  
“Hello.” Jack said, putting up his hand in a wave.  
“Pup, huh.” Bobby said, eyeing Dean then glancing to Cas. “And you’re okay with being in our pack, with bringing your pup into our pack.”  
“Yes sir.” Cas told him, looking completely serious.  
“Well, at least we don’t have to worry about our pack alpha’s heir.” Bobby snorted taking his seat next to his mate and getting a chuckle out of everyone. “Now, are we gonna sit here gawking or are we gonna eat?”  
This was something Cas wasn’t used to. Dinners and meals were a somber afair at his pack family home. You didn’t speak unless you were given premision by the alpha and it was always more of a report session than an actual time with family. Here, here it was chaos in the most fun way. Everyone was talking over each other yet somehow still getting the story across. Everyones laughing and smiling. It was nice. His pup loved it anyway. Everyone loved him. They cooed and awed over him, and Gertie. Pups in general, everyone saw them as a blessing. So having two was great for the pack.  
The pack was great for Cas and Jack, this he knew for sure now.   
“Jo, Ash, and Charlie will clean up.” Ellen told Dean, waving off her pup’s complaints. “You and Sam show Cas and Jack around.”  
“Yes ma’am.” Dean nodded leading Cas and his pup to the stairs. “C’mon. Most of the pack lives on second floor, those who don’t live in the cabins with their families. Garth and Bess, Jody and Donna and the girls. Rowena and Catch have their own cabin but that’s because we forced them to. Their loud.”  
“Really?” Cas snorted. “And where do you sleep.”  
“I sleep on the third floor.”   
“All by yourself.”   
“Bobby was the one who designed the house. He said that the alpha should have a cabin or a floor all to himself and his family. I wanted to stay in the house with the pack so I got the third floor. There is my room and my office, plus four other rooms for my pups.”   
“How many pups did he expect you to have?” Cas laughed.  
“Enough to fill the whole house really.”  
“Not happening.” Cas shook his head enthatically. “I’ve got maybe two more in me but that’s it.”   
Dean chuckled at that, mostly to cover up the glee he felt at the fact that his possible mate was willing to have more kids with him.  
“There is also a room for my mate, could be an office or a nest room. Whatever they need really.” Dean told him. “But the second floor also has-”  
“Whoa, mom, come look at all the books.” Jack called from a room ahead of them. “There are lots.”  
“We have quite a few bookworms in this pack.” Sam smirked. “So a library seemed like a good idea. Plus a few of us are still students, so it’s a good place to study.”  
Walking in Cas’s eyes got bigger again. The room must have taken up the whole back side to the top two stories in the lodge. The shelves were floor to cieling needing a ladder to reach the top. plush chairs and couches littered the floor, some crowded a fireplace. There were also tables by the grand window outlooking the mountain side. Just glancing at the spines of the books he noticed they were a mix of fiction and nonfiction, though lore and mythology seemed to take up most of the shelf space.  
“You’re still interested in the supernatural I see.” Cas smirked at the nearest lore book.  
“They’re interesting.” Dean shrugged. “Still have nothing on Sam’s obbession on the supernatural or sirial killers.”  
“I like what I like.” Sam snorted.  
“They even have the Star Wars books.” Jack cried, taking one off the shelf.  
“You like Star Wars?” Dean smiled.   
“Oh don’t get him started.” Cas sighed.  
“I love Star Wars, Obi Won is the best.” Jack smirekd.   
“Those are Garth’s books, but I bet he’ll let you read them.” Dean assured. “Why don’t you and Sam stay and do a little reading before dinner, he needs to study anyway and I’ll finish showing your mom around.”   
“Sound good, little man?” Cas asked.  
“Okay.” Jack said already lost in the pages of star battles.  
“C’mon.” Dean said, prompting Cas into the hall.   
Cas followed, looking back long enough to watch as Sam plopped his pup into an armchair before going to his own books.  
They headed up the last set of stairs up into the thrid floor where Cas could arleady tell Dean, and only Dean had really been. The scents downstairs were muddled and mixed, it was hard to distinquish between them since he was unfamilur. But here, here he could only smell Dean. Something in him calmed at this, had him deflating in a way that he didn’t even know he had to. He didn’t know he had been holding himself tightly together for six years. Being here, surrounded by the scent of the alpha who he had loved so wholely before all this. At that moment, he knew where he and his pup would be staying for now.  
“Which one is your room?” he asked.  
“This one.” Dean told him, heading for the door at the end of the hall. “Do you want to see it?”  
He hesitaited.  
He… he wasn’t ready to see that, to be somewhere that was soely Dean’s. To be so completley surrounded by his force of pressence. Not yet, not until after they came to an understanding of how they felt for each other.  
“Not right now.” Cas shook his head.   
“It’s fine.” Dean nodded. “I get it.”  
“But…” Cas took a breath, bracing himself emotionally for what he was going to say next. “I think, it would be best for Jack and I to take a room close to you. Which one do you think is big enough for the both of us?”  
Dean, had to look away from him to keep Cas from seeing the pleased smile he now wore at hearing that. It wasn’t polite, since it was his alpha more than anything else that was pleased to have his pup and prefered mate so close. Dean was just happy to have Cas on pack grounds, this just made it better.  
“Yeah, how about the one right next to mine.” Dean nodded. “C’mon, I’ll show you.”  
He opened the door on his left, letting Cas in first before joining him.   
The room was bare, which made sense since Dean didn’t know he had a pup and he did kind of expect that Cas would want to sleep with him in his room. But still, it had a walk in closet and an ensuit with a tub and shower and it was definately bigger than the studio apartment he had back in Lawrence. About twice as big.  
“If your room is as big as this, you must have splurdged for luxury.” Cas snorted.  
“Like I said, Bobby desgined it.” Dean shrugged. “And actually, all the rooms are this big and have their own bathrooms and such. I made sure of that, if I was getting my own floor for my family, then the rest of the rooms better be that same size as mine. And all the walk in closets are lager than standart so omegas or whoever else can make nests when they need it.”  
“I see.” he looked around again, unable to stop himself from envisioning the way he wants the room set up.  
“I already asked Bobby and Benny to go get a queen size bed, it should be here soon, we know a guy. So at least you’ll have a place to sleep, and we’ll get the rest tomorrow. I bet you want a shelf for all your books.”  
“That would be nice.” Cas nodded.   
“So, this is where you want to stay?”  
“Yes.” Cas nodded again.   
“I’m glad.” Dean nodded back. “So, how about I show you the surprise I had planned for you.”  
“Surprise?” Cas raised a brow.   
“C’mon.” Dean ushered, placing a hand on his shoulder, before taking it away.  
“You can touch me, Dean.” Cas told him. “If I am going to be part of your pack, scenting and touching is going to be common.”  
“You’re right, I just…” Dean sighed, scratching his neck. “I don’t want to over step. Not when we’re still so…”  
“I understand.” Cas nodded. “But you are also my alpha now. Just… just ask me before you do something you think is overstepping, okay.”  
“Yeah.” Dean smiled, a small smile before guiding Cas back down the stairs.  
He followed the alpha out onto the pack grounds and to the back.  
“This is where the garden was going to go, once you decided to start it.” he said, opening the gate to the little enclosed area. “I figured you wanted to plant herbs for your medical studies, and some flowers for the bees. We can also put a green house in the corner for all the plants that can’t be left to Kansas’s changing seasons. And over here,” he said, directing Cas to the little shed toward the back, leading the omega there and opening the door revealing a little lab of sorts. A desk, a table, and rolling chair. “Is where you can work on your remedies, so you can open that clinic you wanted.”  
Cas looked at the room in a forlorne kind of way before looking down.  
“I, I don’t think…”  
“You will.” Dean assured. “I heard what you and Sam where talking about. Cas, I’ll respect whatever descision you make, but I want you to live not just for Jack and the pack, but also for yourself. All you’ve ever talked about was that clinic, back when we were in school. I want you to have that. I’ll support and help you in whatever way you need. I’ll take care of Jack while your in class and I’ll make sure you have study sessions with Sam so you can get all your work done. So please, we’ll do whatever we can, so please follow your calling. I never wanted you to be a stay at home omega. You’re not like that. I want you to thrive here. So please, talk to the university here and see what is availible.”  
“Dean…”  
“I know you don’t want to be too far from Jack, I get that, trust me.” Dean sighed. “But please, just, go with Sam tomorrow and talk with someone.”  
“You’re going to force me into this?” Cas growled.   
“Of course not, Cas.” Dean hissed back, ressisting the urge to snap his teeth. “I just want you to be happy here, and I know that you’ve always wanted to study medacine and open up a clinic that uses mostly herbal remedies rather than man made chemical meds. I won’t force you, but just…”  
They sat in silence staring each other down, not wanting to be the one to back down. One sticking with his insitincts to stay with his pup, while the other, wants nothing more than his family to be happy.  
“Cas-”  
“Do it mommy.”   
They both spun around, surprised to find their pup standing in the doorway of the shed with Sam.  
“Jack-”  
“You always tell me that you want me to be happy and that you’ll support me, I want that for you too.” the pup expressed in the best way a five year old could. “Be happy.”  
“Jack,” Cas sighed, going to his pup and kneeling so he was eye level. “I can’t just leave you.”  
“I’ll be okay.” Jack insisted. “I have dad, and Sam, and the rest of the pack. I’ll be okay. I want you to be happy. Please. I’ll be okay.”  
“Just go with Sam tomorrow,” Dean urged. “Just try, if you can’t get in at all, then that’s that. But just try, for yourself and our pup. Set an example for him.”  
Cas looked back and forth between the alphas and his pup, feeling a little cornered but also like… shouldn’t he give this a shot? He’s got people to help him with Jack, most of them are parents, and if Dean trusted them enough with his pup...He could open that clinic, he could work and show his pup that no matter what his second gender he could be whatever he wanted.   
He could do it.  
“... okay, I’ll go.” Cas nodded. “I’ll try.”  
...  
This began a new life for Castiel Novak. He did go to Sam’s college and was now taking classes for pre-med. His life consisted of school work, garden work, working a few shifts with Dean at the Buch and Sundance and spending time with his pup and Dean out on nature walks and at parks. Every now and then, he and Dean would have little date nights- whenever they could con Ellen or Sam into watching Jack. Eilleen would often just come up and steal the pup from them though, she and Jo would fawn over him. Cuddle and gush, buying him toys and feeding him sweets. It helped Dean and Cas and it made Dean happy that his pack loved his pup. Chairlie for some reason would verbally kidnap Cas whenever she could. If she wasn’t nerding out with Dean, Sam and Cas, or Cuddling with Dorthy she was talking Cas’s ear off about whatever she wanted while fiddling with her tablet. He didn’t mind, he liked the company while he worked.   
The pack was one of the greatest things to happen to him, a family that actually cared. He loved it.  
Everyday he was getting closer and closer to Dean. He could even see them taking the next step in their relationships soon. Things were so good. He was so happy, his new family and his bond with the alpha. Things were going great.  
So of course it had to go bad after a while.

Cas had just got home and was spending time outside with Bess watching the pups play on the swing set. Gertie was still a bit too small to do much, but Jack was gentle with her and pushed her slowly on the swing. Catching her if she started to wobble.  
“He is so good with her.” Bess smiled, sipping on the herbal tea Cas made. “He would be a great big brother.”  
“Well maybe one day.” Cas hummed.  
“So does that mean things are going good with you and Dean?” Bess smirked.  
Cas couldn’t help the small smile that spread across his face at the thought of the alpha. Looking up he could see him in his office, watching Jack when he should be doing paper work with Sam.   
“Things are really good.” he nodded.  
“Does that mean you’ll be moving into his room then?” she raised a brow.   
The blush that bloomed across his face had him looking away and coughing on his tea.  
“Bess.” he chocked. “We haven’t even been here for a month. It’s a bit soon.”  
“Maybe.” she shrugged. “Or maybe you’re worried that things won’t be like before.”  
Cas only rolled his eyes.  
“Of course it won’t be like before, we have a pup and we’re not even mated.” Cas said. “I just, I just want to find the right moment.”   
“Mmhmm.” she smirked, going back to watching the pups, but something else caught her eye. “That isn’t one of ours.”  
Following her gaze he looked down the drive and saw a car coming toward them, and she was right it wasn’t one of theirs.   
But he knew that car.  
“Jack!” he called, standing in a panic. “Get Gertie, come here.”  
Jack knew that tone and did exactly what his mom told him. He grabbed Gertie around the waist and dashed for the front porch as the toddler screeched the whole way. As soon as he reached his mom and Bess the beta grabbed her pup and looked to Cas, confused and scared.  
“Cas, what’s going on?” she asked.  
“Take the pups inside, get Sam and Dean, go now.” Cas told her, ushering all of them towards the door.  
“Cas, what-”  
“Just go.” Cas urged.  
The door slammed shut just as the car came to a screeching halt right in front of him.   
Narrowing his eyes he readied himself for the onslaught that was coming his way.  
“Castiel,” Naomi Novak snarled as she stomped out of the blue Auzmobile. “It’s time for you to come home, now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think.  
> I hope you liked it.  
> Thank you for reading.  
> Last chapter will be out in a week.   
> See you in the next chapter.


	3. Our Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter. I hope you all enjoy it.  
> As everyone knows Supernatural ended a little while ago and its a bit surreal. This show has been such a huge part of my life since middle school. I'd love to hear about your own Supernatural journey and how this show has made your life better, even if it just something like you really like the show. Let me know.  
> I own nothing. Thank you Eric Kripke for creating such a beautiful story.  
> Please enjoy.

"Mother." Cas gritted as Naomi and Chuck stepped out of their car. “You shouldn’t be here.”  
“It’s time for you to come home.” Naomi snarled, ignoring him as she came to stand at the bottom of the porch steps.  
“I’m not going anywhere with you.” Castiel snarled back. “I’m no longer part of your pack. I’m part of the Winchester pack. I’m staying here.”  
“Son,” Chuck shook his head, furrowing his brow at his son like he was mentally challenged. “You never got permission to leave in the first place. By law you're still ours.”  
“Bullshit.” Cas spat. “You were gonna let that alpha kill me because I was pregnant and pissed him off. I’d say that qualifies as you kicking me out of the pack. And you’re not even the alphas anymore, Micheal is. Does he even know you’re here?”  
“You are still our pup.” Naomi hissed. “Our omega. You are ours to do with what we will. And now that you’ve delivered your bastard to his alpha you will come home with us and mate with the alpha we’ve picked out for you. You owe us that.”  
“Excuse me?” Cas gawked at them, absolutely dumbstruck by her words. “Are you fucking insane? First of all, don’t ever call my pup a bastard again. And second, what the hell makes you think I would ever come back and let you sell me off like a whore when I’m perfectly happy here with the father to my pup, and his pack?”  
“You have no right to deny us.” Naomi growled.  
A deep alpha growl that demanded obedience.  
But Cas stood his ground.  
“I have every fucking right!” Castiel roared. “You would have killed me back in Pontiac! You would have killed my pup. You never respected my decisions and saw me only as a cash-out once I was old enough to be mated off. I left your pack six years ago, and have been accepted into a new one. I am not leaving no matter what you say. And if you don’t leave now, my alpha has every right to take whatever action he deems necessary since you are trespassing.”  
“Don’t you dare threaten us.” Chuck gritted. “We will not tell you again. Get your ass in the car right now. Your alpha is waiting for you.”  
“My alpha is here!”  
“You’re not even mated.” Naomi scoffed.  
“He respects that I’m not ready.” Cas hissed back. “But let me assure you, I have every intention of becoming his mate when the time is right.”  
“Not without our permission.” Chuck snarled.  
“I don’t need your permission!” Cas exclaimed. “I’m not part of your pack anymore! Now leave before my alpha rips your throats out!”  
“You really believe that.” Chuck roared. “That alpha doesn’t need you anymore. He got what he wanted out of you. He has an heir to his pack.”  
“You’re wrong.” Cas laughed, gesturing to the land and cabins around them. “He did all this for me and our future pups. He went off to make a strong pack for me. He loves me and our pup more than anything, and if you threaten me or Jack again he will end you. If I don’t do it first.”  
“Castiel James Novack!”  
“I am not a Novack!” Castiel roared, squaring up his shoulders. “I am a Winchester. I have been since Dean placed his seed in my womb. You have no claim to me.”  
“WE WON’T TELL YOU AGAIN!” Chuck was practically screaming, his face red, his eyes blazing with fury. “GET YOUR ASS IN THE CAR NOW, OR SO HELP ME I WILL KILL YOUR BASTARD!”  
“You must be the dumbest prick ever to think you could get away with threatening my pup and his mother, on my land, right in front of me and most of my pack.”  
Cas spun around, a smile spreading across his face as he heard Dean’s snarl.  
He stood there just outside the front door, all ruthless rage and righteous fury with half the pack at his back, snarling and baring their teeth. Dean’s hands balled into fists at his side and were shaking while he breathed deeply to keep himself from going off the deep end and just straight-up murdering them.  
“This is none of your business.” Chuck sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. “We appreciate that you have been looking after our son, but now we will be taking him back home. The alpha we tried to set him up with before was not a good fit, but we found another one that will forgive his past sins and is willing to pay a hefty amount for him. After he offended that last alpha this is the least he could do for us to make up for all the trouble he’s caused us.”  
“That is not happening.” Dean snarled, stepping next to Cas. “I formally offered him and our pup a place in our pack and they accepted. He won’t be going anywhere.”  
“We don’t want the pup.” Naomi rolled her eyes like Dean was taking too long to understand all this. “You can keep it, it’s yours anyway. We’ve only come to take our son back so he can get the money he owes us.”  
“He isn’t going anywhere.” Dean snapped, seeing red. “I believe he told you that repeatedly. His place is here. He has school to attend and a pup to look after. He will not be going anywhere with you.”  
“This has nothing to do with you-” but Dean cut Chuck off with another snap of his teeth.  
“It has everything to do with me. He is one of my packmates, the mother to my pup and my future mate. He doesn’t want to go with you, I don’t want him to go with you, he is not going with you. Now get the hell off my land before I tear you apart.”  
“He isn’t yours,” Naomi screamed, losing her cool now. “He is our son-”  
“He left your pack six years ago.” Dean cut her off. “He is part of my pack and I’m courting him. Whatever claim you think you have is null and void.”  
“You never got our pre-”  
“I don’t need your say-so to do anything.” Dean shut them down again. “I don’t need anything from your pack. Even if I did, I would ask Micheal, not either of you.”  
“That’s not-”  
“I will not repeat myself,” Dean told him, putting an arm around Cas’s waist. “He is not going anywhere. You need to leave now before I gut the both of you.”  
“You have no right to threaten us.” Chuck hissed.  
“Actually he has every right.”  
They all looked to the closest cabin, where Donna and Jody were standing on its porch, arms crossed and both in full uniform.  
“This is pack land, and in between jurisdictions, meaning that law enforcement can do little to nothing when the alpha and packmates spill blood to protect their own or the land.” Jody continued where Donna left off.  
“Yeppers.” Donna smiled. “Add that to the fact that both Jody-o and I are the sheriffs of the two towns on either side of the pack land and we just witnessed you try to take one of our packmates against their will to be mated off to what sounds like a real douche-cheese, and I don’t think you have a snowballs chance in heck at making it out of this alive.”  
It seemed, with the presence of actual law enforcement there to back up the pack, the Novak’s lost the wind in their sails to their boat names entitlement. They looked helplessly between the sheriff's and Dean completely at a loss.  
“This isn’t over.” Chuck snarled before dragging his mate back to their car.  
“Yes, it is.” Dean called after them.  
Cas watched them go, still seething.  
Once the car was out of sight he turned on his heel and marched into the lodge.  
“Cas.” Dean called. “Cas.”  
“Mommy?” Jack came running to his mom as soon as Cas was through the door.  
Cas scooped him up and continued his march up the stairs and to his room.  
“Dean?” Jody called, coming through the front door. “What do you want us to do?”  
Dean looked to her, then to the assembled pack members. They all stood ready for his orders. This was a direct attack on their pack. Intruders came and tried to take their packmate. For most packs, this was considered an act of war.  
But did Dean really want to start a war?  
“Call the others, let them know what’s going on.” He told them. “I don’t want any of you to act yet. We don’t know if they’ll be back. We might have scared them off.”  
“And what if we didn’t?” Bess asked, still holding Gertie close. “What if they come back? What if they take Cas?”  
“They won’t.” Dean snarled, not at her and she knew it. “If they come back, we’ll take care of it. Jody, Donna, would your officers be willing to help?”  
“Most of them would be willing.” Donna nodded. “We’re like another pack at the station.”  
“Same.” Jody nodded. “My officers will do whatever to help.”  
“Thank you.” Dean nodded. “I’ll try to get a hold of Micheal and see if he knows what's going on. Maybe he can pull them back if he’s with us.”  
“And if he’s not?” Jo asked. “I mean, I’ll fight for Cas and Jack. I’ll rip every last one of those bastards apart, but what if this Micheal guy is the one that sent them and he sends his whole pack after us? What then?”  
Dean assessed her, before nodding.  
“Then we tear every last one of those bastards apart. I’m not letting them take my mate.”  
He got a round of growls and hoots in agreement.  
“Sam,” he looked to his brother. “You may have to make arrangements with the school. If this gets to be too dangerous I want Cas to stay on pack lands as much as possible.”  
“Sure thing.” Sam nodded, looking up the stairs. “You better go check on him.”  
“Should I?” Dean asked Charlie, the only omega in the room but also the only one he could ask without feeling like a dick.  
She looked up to the stairs then back to him.  
“Give him a moment.” She told him. “Let him be in his nest with his pup. Go call Micheal then go check on him.”  
Nodding, Dean headed back up to his office to do just that.  
Getting a hold of Micheal was a lot harder than he thought. So far he had called seven times and nothing. He was redirected to a couple of different numbers for emergencies but even then he didn’t answer. Finally, on his ninth call, he got a voicemail.  
“This is the emergency number of the Novak pack, if you’ve reached this number then it must be important, I’m a bit busy but as soon as I get your message I’ll call you back. Please leave your name and number.”  
“Micheal, this is Dean Winchester, you probably don’t remember me but I went to school with Cas and Anna. Listen… things are a bit complicated. You probably know about me and Cas or at least that Cas was pregnant six years ago. The pup is mine. I found Cas and the pup and brought them to my pack. They are here and safe. But your parents… they just showed up today demanded that I hand over Cas so they can mate him off. Cas and I aren’t mated yet, but we plan to be. Cas is officially a part of my pack and I’m not going to let them take him. I don’t know if you know anything about this. But if you do, Just know I’m willing to fight for Cas. If not, please call me so we can talk. My number is (xxx)-xxx-xxxx. Please call me back as soon as possible.”  
Hanging up he sighed, rubbing his face. He needed a drink. But that could wait. For now, he needed to check on his omega and pup.  
Gently he knocked his knuckles on the door and waited for an invitation.  
But it never came.  
“Cas.” he called. “Hey, is it okay if I come in?”  
Still nothing.  
Three choices.  
One, go in and risk getting mauled by a distressed omega.  
Two, go in and maybe he can help Cas and all will be well.  
Three, go back to his office, giving Cas space and getting some paperwork done.  
“Nah screw it, I had a good life.” Dean sighed, turning the knob and pushing the door open.  
Cas wasn’t in the room, meaning he was most likely in the closet in his nest.  
Intruding on that space was suicide, so instead, he leaned against the wall next to the closet door and slid down to the floor.  
“Cas,” he called through the door. “We’re not gonna let them do anything. Okay, you and Jack are part of this pack. I won’t let anything happen to you.”  
There was still no answer.  
So Dean just leaned his head against the wall and waited.  
“What are you going to do to stop them?” Cas finally asked.  
“I called Micheal, left a voicemail. Hopefully, he’ll call me back soon.”  
“What if he’s in on it?”  
“Then we’ll fight.”  
“People will get hurt.”  
“I know. They know, but they won’t let you go like this.”  
“... We could… there is a way that we could resolve this peacefully.”  
“Cas.” Dean shook his head.  
“If we were to mate-”  
“Cas no,” Dean growled. “I don’t want to mate just because we have to avoid a fight. Are you even ready to take that step?”  
“I don’t want to trouble everyone here.”  
“You’re not.” Dean insisted. “Can I open the door?”  
No answer.  
Not at first.  
“Yes.” it was barely a whisper, but Dean still heard.  
Slowly, he opened the door and peeked in. On the floor of the closet, Cas was curled up with a sleeping Jack while they were surrounded by scrapes of clothes and blankets. Some of the shirts, Dean noticed, were his. He wondered when Cas stole them, but he was so happy to see them in the nest he didn't bother asking.  
“Listen,” He told Cas now, just as hushed. “I won’t let them take you. You’re my omega, the mother to my pup and my pack. They will not have you.”  
Cas still didn’t look as sure, but the words did touch his heart and lifted his spirits as much as was possible in this gloomy time.  
“Do you trust me?” Dean asked.  
“Of course.” Cas answered, no hesitation.  
“Then trust that you’ll be okay. We’ll be okay.”  
Cas nodded, pressing his face into his pup’s hair and breathing in his scent to remain calm.  
Dean’s phone began to buzz and he put his hand on it to muffle the sound.  
“I’ll be right back.” he told his omega who nodded.  
Heading back for his office, Dean saw the number was one of Micheal’s and fumbled as he tried to answer faster than was humanly or inhumanly possible.  
“Hello,” he answered.  
“Is this Dean Winchester?” the voice on the other end sounded shaken and younger than Dean thought Micheal was.  
“Yeah, is this Micheal?”  
“Um, no… This is, I’m Adam, I’m his mate.”  
The world froze for just a moment.  
Adam. Micheal’s mate. Dean’s possible half brother. Micheal’s mate Adam who might also be Dean’s half brother.  
“Hi.” Dean said, stupidly.  
“Um, I don’t know if you… I mean... John Winchester is your dad right?”  
“Yeah.” still dumbfounded.  
“I don’t know if he ever told you, but um… he’s my dad too. You’re my brother.”  
XXX  
“He wanted to meet here?” Sam asked.  
They were sitting in a diner, in a booth meant for ten at the most. Cas was sitting closest to the wall, then Dean with Sam being at the open end. They took the closest booth to the door so they could leave quickly should this meeting turn ugly.  
“That’s what he said.” Dean nodded.  
He had adopted his alpha, pack leader persona as soon as they entered the dinner. Basically, he just looked gruffer and meaner than normal. His eyes narrow, his shoulder squared, his whole upper body leaning and his scent wafting out in bold extra alpha pheromones. It made Cas roll his eyes and Sam snort. They knew what he was going for. No business, what he says goes, this is my turf, but it just looked so alpha it was ridiculous.  
“It’s public enough.” Cas commented.  
They had left Jack with Eileen- the pup had grown rather attached to her and liked learning sign language so it worked out well- still not trusting the omega and alpha just yet to have him around.  
“They seem to be avoiding a fight,” Sam noted. “What exactly did he say to you.”  
“Just that he was our brother, and that he didn’t want to talk about the matter with his mate’s parents just yet. He wanted to meet us first.” Dean said tensely.  
“So they drove nine hours to talk to us?” Sam hummed. “Is it just him?”  
“No, Micheal is coming too,” Dean assured. “But Adam wants to meet us first.”  
“So you don’t think that, I don’t know, maybe you'd want to dial back the alpha just a bit?” Sam motioned to him like he could sum up the word with Dean himself- which wasn’t untrue.  
As he said the last bit, the bell over the door rang getting their attention.  
The man that entered was young, maybe eighteen, which matched up with the age gap between Sam and Adam. It didn’t sit well with Dean when he realized that his half brother was barely legal and mated to someone older than him, a good seven years older than the omega himself. The man was tall and lanky, blue eyes and sandy blond hair like Dean’s. He must have gotten his eyes from his mom since both Dean and Sam’s eyes were more green though Sam’s were considered hazel due to the gold and brown tones. He spotted them and must have recognized Cas from pictures or something since he nodded to them and made his way over.  
“Sam, Dean, Castiel?” he asked just to be sure.  
“Adam.” Sam nodded, gesturing to the bench across from them. “Please sit.”  
Adam nodded, doing as he was offered and staring openly at the brothers, more so Dean’s alpha stare.  
“This is weird.” Adam sighed. “Awkward.”  
This got a chuckle out of Sam and a skip in Dean’s persona.  
“Sorry,” he said. “I just don’t even know where to begin.”  
“How about with questions.” Sam offered. “You have to have some.”  
“A few.” Adam nodded.  
“Go on.” Sam encouraged.  
“Um, I guess I’ll start with dad, what was he like.”  
“What do you know about him?” Sam asked, wanting to get a good idea before he said anything too damning.  
“Not much.” Adam shrugged. “I know he was a bounty hunter, and he came to town when a pack of alphas were going around taking and attacking omegas and killing betas. He saved mom from them, but she was in heat, so he… helped her with it, and then ten months later I was born.”  
The brothers got a somber looked, almost ashamed.  
“Adam-”  
“Don’t look like that.” Adam shook his head. “I accepted the past a long time ago. I don’t like him particularly but I don’t hate him, he did come to visit now and then. Gave my mom some money and took me to a baseball game. But I don’t really know much about him.”  
“Our dad, he wanted revenge on the alpha that killed our mom,” Sam told him. “So he became a bounty hunter. Took us around the country while he hunted. He was surly and stubborn and didn’t play well with others. But he did love his family.”  
Adam nodded, looking down at the table.  
“Well, what about you guys?” he asked after a little while. “What are you guys like?”  
“Um, well,” Sam started. “I’m a law student, dating a fellow law student.”  
“So you’re going to be a lawyer?”  
“I hope.” Sam smiled.”  
“And you?” Adam asked, glancing at Dean.  
Dean kept up his appraising glare for a moment, before getting jabbed in the side by Cas.  
“I own a bar, and volunteer for the firefighters.” Dean acquiesced.  
“And run a pack.” Adam nodded.  
“Lead, but running is a joint effort really.” Dean snorted. “I have a lot of help.”  
Adam hummed, looking between Dean and Cas.  
“And how do you treat your omegas?” he asked.  
Cas and Sam stiffened, watching as Dean’s eyes narrowed.  
“If you're asking me whether I treat my omegas like breeding machines that can be sold off as soon as their first heat, no.” Dean growled, low and warning. “Omegas are more than that. They are needed in a pack. They keep everyone calm when things get tense. They reminded alphas that being a muscle headed asshole is not the way, and they protect our pups. They are the balance that both alphas and betas need. That thing that keeps us peaceful and from ripping each other's heads off. Beta’s are the level headed planners, alphas the pack protectors, and omega the peacekeepers. You need all three to keep a balance and if you miss treat any of them, you’re not only upsetting the balance, you’re the worst kind of ignorant asshole.”  
Cas smiled, proud, and amazed with Dean’s speech. Sam nodded, knowing that if there was one thing Bobby slammed into their brains it was this. Their father lost sight of that. Most alphas, gone unchallenged or raised poorly forget this. But Dean, he took the words that Bobby told him to heart and believed them to be the absolute truth. Lived and died by those words.  
They watched Adam to see what he made of them.  
He eyed Dean for a moment, then nodded.  
“Good.” he sighed, it was a relieved sound. “Not most people think that way. Case in point, the Novaks.”  
“My family is from a long line of traditional alpha leaders who believe themselves above everyone else.” Cas growled.  
“I know.” Adam nodded, with a look of ‘no, really, I would never have guessed’. “When my first heat came, I was just out of high school. I was planning on going to college. My mom and I actually thought I was a beta, or we hopped. But then, one summer day…”  
“Dad knew.” Dean told him. “Knew you were an omega.”  
“Really?” Adam snorted. “Well, he never felt the need to share.”  
“What happened after that?” Sam asked. “How did you end up with the Novaks?”  
“Well, the heat came on so fast, and I was at the library.” Adam started again.  
“Oh no.” Cas groaned.  
“Yup.” Adam nodded.  
“What?” Dean asked. “What does that mean?”  
“Micheal was very fond of libraries and churches.” Cas offered. “Old fashioned places if you will. He would often sit in either for hours on end just reading whatever theology or religious text he found interesting.”  
“Yeah.” Adam nodded. “I was trying to find some paperbacks to kill a weekend, started to feel feverish, next thing I know, I’m curled up in a corner whining like a bitch.”  
“What did Micheal do?” Dean growled.  
“Relax,” Adam growled back. “You may be my brother, but I don’t know you, so don’t get protective.”  
“What did he do?” Dean asked again, reigning in his alpha.  
“He picked me up and took me to the nearest hotel.” Adam sighed. “We were mated that same night.”  
“That must have upset my mother.” Cas snorted.  
“Who cares.” Adam chuckled. “She and Chuck are old nuts. At first, they freaked. You know, they didn’t want to pay for me, I wasn’t from an old and prestigious family. But Micheal… he just wanted this all to be behind us. At first, he didn’t care what I did. But… Mom just wanted me to be safe. Naomi and Chuck worked out something they thought would work. I would be his mate, but not the mate. Micheal could still mate with an omega from another family for an heir.”  
“That’s bullshit.” Dean snarled.  
“Yeah, well it only lasted for a week.” Adam shrugged. “They wanted me to stay in the home and follow Naomi around and be her… secretary? Slave? I don’t really know. School was going to start so I told them that's not gonna happen. I was going to school. We fought, Naomi slapped me, Micheal threw her against a wall.” he smiled at that. “It was instinct, but still was great to watch. He told them right there that I would be going to school, I would have my own life, and that I was his one and only mate. He was the alpha of the pack so they couldn’t say anything against him. They still growl and glare at me, but now they are often put in their place when they try to treat our packmates like shit.”  
“Why wasn’t he like this with Cas?” Dean demanded.  
“I wasn’t there,” Adam shrugged. “I don’t know. This all happened after Cas left.”  
“And Micheal treats you well?” Sam asked, desperate for a good answer.  
“Yeah.” Adam nodded, a serine smile spreading across his face. “It was awkward at first, but I took him out for dinner, we got to know each other better and now we....” the smile became joyous. “We’re good together.”  
“So you’re happy?” Dean asked.  
“As happy as I can be.” Adam smiled. “I’m studying biology and medicine, and theology so I can talk with Micheal about it. He seems to want to spread the word of the gods more than lead a pack.”  
“That sounds like him.” Cas smiled.  
“I told him he should write a book about it. Maybe become a teacher and teach it.” Micheal sighed. “But he still feels like he has an obligation to the family and his father. It’s slow going, but I think I’ll get him there.”  
“So why did Chuck and Naomi come after Cas?” Dean asked.  
“I don’t know.” Adam shook his head. “I wasn’t even aware they left. I try to avoid them.”  
“Understandable.” Sam snorted.  
“So where do we go from here?” Dean asked.  
“I will go back to my hotel room and talk to Micheal.” Adam told him. “And explain what is going on.”  
“So Micheal has no clue about Naomi and Chuck’s visit?” Sam asked.  
“Not to my knowledge.” Adam shook his head. “But before we go back, how about some food. I’ll buy.”  
So they ate, got to know each other better. Turns out, Dean and Adam were very similar. Both loved bacon cheeseburgers and anime. Though Cas and Adam hit it off really well. They talk the rest of the lunch about medicine and classes they were taking and how the teachers taught them differently. Adam even scouted in his seat so he was sitting across from Cas. Dean and Sam were kind of forgotten about after a while, which was fine with them. They were happy that the two omegas were getting along.  
“I will go talk to Micheal,” Adam started after they paid the bill. “And call you. He’ll most likely want to talk about all this.”  
“You and he are welcomed at my bar, as long as he isn’t trying to take my mate.” Dean told him.  
“I don’t think he is.” Adam assured. “But we’ll see I guess.”  
“Hopefully we’ll see you later.” Sam smiled, shaking Adam’s hand- they were not on hugging terms yet.  
“Yeah.” Adam nodded. “I’ll call if Micheal wants to talk.”  
“Yeah.” Dean shook his hand too.  
“I hope we get the chance to talk more,” Cas told him. “And thank you, for making my brother a better alpha. An alpha I always knew he could be.”  
“Didn’t do much.” Adam shrugged.  
And with that, they parted ways.  
…  
“Mom!” Jack cried as Cas came through the door.  
“Hey, little man.” Cas smiled scooping the boy up. “Were you good for Ellen?”  
“Yes.” Jack chirped.  
“He was.” Ellen informed, smiling.  
“Dad!” Jack cried, finally spotting the alpha, leaning out of Cas’s arms so Dean had to catch him.  
“Hey, there kid.” Dean chuckled, holding him close. “Whatcha been up to.”  
“I was helping Ellen, I got to help her cut lemons at the Roadhouse.” Jack smiled.  
“You took him to the bar?” Cas asked, raising a brow.  
He trusted Ellen more than most now, she was like the mother he always wanted, so he would let her explain before getting mad.  
“Don’t worry Cas.” Ellen rolled her eyes. “He was in the back away from the drunks. And whenever he had a knife in his hand I made sure Jo or I were with him. Otherwise, he was reading his books.”  
“Thanks for watching him.” Dean told her.  
“So, what happened?” Ellen asked. “Are they coming after us?”  
“We don’t know.” Sam told her. “We don’t even know if Micheal knows yet. This was all about us meeting Adam.”  
“So when will we know?” she asked.  
“Adam will call us.” Cas offered.  
On cue, Dean’s phone rang.  
“Speak of the devil.” Dean snorted, putting the phone on speaker. “Adam, what’s up.”  
“Dean, Micheal wants to talk.” Adam said, skipping the pleasantries.  
“Okay.” Dean nodded, shrugging to Cas and the others. “We can meet at the Butch ‘n’ Sundance around six if you’d like.”  
“No, he wants to talk now,” Adam told him. “He wants to see Cas. He wants to talk to you, at your packhouse.”  
“What?” Dean quaked.  
“Please, he… It’s just best if you talk, let him talk.”  
XXX  
The whole pack was home, but out of sight and Micheal and Adam could feel it.  
“I told you to wait at the hotel.” Micheal sighed as they walked up the drive.  
“Dean won't let anyone hurt me.” Adam told him, watching the windows.  
Dean was waiting for them on the front porch, waiting tensely.  
“Micheal.” He called, giving a stiff nod.  
“Alpha Dean.” Micheal nodded back respectively.  
Dean clicked his tongue.  
“We don’t need to talk like that.” he shook his head. “You’re mated to my brother and I intend to mate yours. I think we passed the whole formal thing. Come in.”  
They followed the alpha into the lodge, then to the sitting room where Cas was waiting with Sam and Bobby. Eileen and Ellen were waiting in the library with Charlie and Dorothy watching Jack while he read his books.  
“Micheal.” Cas nodded.  
His brother waited, but Cas did nothing else. Rolling his eyes, Adam elbowed Micheal, reminding him of where was.  
“Sorry.” Micheal coughed. “Old habits.”  
“I’m not part of your pack.” Cas narrowed his eyes. “There is no reason for me to present my neck to you even though I’m an omega.”  
“Your right.” Micheal agreed. “I’m sorry, like I said old habits.”  
“So you agree that Cas is not one of your pack?” Sam asked, he and Dean flanking Cas as they stared Micheal down.  
“Castiel hasn’t been part of my pack since Amara announced that they were leaving.” Micheal affirmed. “I had no wish to keep them against their will. My parents don’t feel the same it seems.”  
“They want to sell Cas off to some asshole even though I’m currently courting him.” Dean snarled. “They have insulted and threatened my pack. What I need to know is where you stand with all this. Are you going to side with them and bring your whole pack after us? Or are you going to sit on the sidelines?”  
There was a tense silence, Micheal looking between his brother and the other alpha.  
“Perhaps we can come up with a compromise.” Micheal finally said.  
XXX  
Cas hadn’t been to school in a few days. Sam managed to get a few students from his classes to record the lessons and email them to him. And he talked to his professors to send him his assignments which they did. So he wasn’t falling behind. He spent most of his time in front of his laptop with earbuds plugged into his ears studying. Jack would come and read with him whenever he woke up before Dean came and took him out. His evenings were spent with the pack and his pup and his nights with Dean. Just talking. It wasn’t bad, but there was this constant stress of his parents hanging over his head. Plus he had been feeling a bit off since last night. He wasn’t sure what it was, but he couldn’t really focus on it since he had school and insanely entitled parents worry about.  
“The other shoe is going to drop soon.” Cas sighed more than aware that he was quoting Dean.  
“But we’ll be ready.”  
Looking over his shoulder Cas smiled as Dean entered the library.  
“Hello Dean.” he sighed, leaning into the alpha as he stood behind him.  
“You look flushed.” Dean hummed, leaning down, pressing his nose into Cas’s neck. “You feeling okay?”  
“Warm,” Cas mumbled, his head suddenly feeling fuzzy, a purr slipping from his lips.  
Dean was actively nosing his scent gland now, humming and growling lowly at the scent his omega was admitting.  
In the back of their minds they had a feeling of what was going on, but…  
“Cas.” Dean’s voice was low and harsh, more a rumble than anything. “You’re going into heat.”  
“Hmm.” Cas hummed, leaning further into Dean.  
“You need to go to your room.” Dean gritted. “To your nest.”  
“Dean,” Cas growled, suddenly up and backing Dean into the nearest bookcase. “I am not going to let you pull this righteous alpha crap right now.”  
“Cas-”  
“No, listen.” Cas hissed, getting Dean to snap his mouth shut. “I have been in love with you for years. I have waited for you to come back for years. Gone through so many heats on my own, always thinking of you the whole time. Now you are right here in front of me. Why the hell would you ever think I would let you get away from me now?”  
“Cas.” Dean gritted again, struggling to keep his cool. “With everything that’s going on, I don’t want us to mate just to fix it all.”  
“That is not what this is about!” Cas exclaimed, getting closer to the alpha. “You were so good, you waited for me and now I’m telling you that your wait is over. So why are you even fighting this.”  
“Because I love you.” Dean snapped. “And I don’t want to do this just because it’ll fix everything. Our love means so much more than that.”  
“Your right.” Cas smiled. “But I’m tired of waiting. I love you, and I want to be with you.”  
“Cas-”  
“Don’t make me mount you on this wall.” Cas warned.  
“Son of a bitch.” Dean growled, lunging forward and latching his lips onto Cas’s, holding him close.  
The two of them stayed up in Dean’s room for five days and rested for the last two.  
Sam and Eileen kept Jack with them and told him that his mom and dad just needed some time together. They were relieved however when Dean emerged from the third floor, looking blissed out and glowing like a newly made man.  
“Hey, little man.” Dean smiled, scooping the boy up and holding him at eye level.  
“Where’s mom.?” Jack asked.  
“Moms’ upstairs, he’ll be down in a bit.” Dean assured. “He’s just resting up.”  
“What were you doing?”  
Dean nearly choked on his own spit at the question.  
“We just needed some sleep.” He told him. “Looks like your breakfast is getting cold, you better eat.”  
“Kay.” Jack smiled, dropping down to rush for the table and digging into his pancakes.  
“So?” Sam asked. “You two made it official.”  
“Yeah.” Dean smirked.  
“Dude.” Sam groaned. “Be happy about it later, you got to tell Micheal about this so he knows that things changed a bit.”  
“Can’t you let me have this?” Dean sighed. “I can’t even have a proper vow ceremony because we’re still waiting for psycho-rents to come knocking on the door. Just let me bask in the afterglow of finally connecting with my mate.”  
“You can do that after we’re sure he’s not in danger.” Ellen told him, forcing a tray of food and coffee in his arms. “Take this to your mate. He’s sure to be hungry after all that.”  
“Yes ma’am.” Dean nodded, before looking at Jack. “Mom will be down in a minute. We’ll take you to the park, kay.”  
“Yay.” Jack cried.  
Dean grinned, still feeling the glow of it all.  
He went back upstairs, peeking into his room to make sure he wasn’t imposing on his mate. But he was lying peacefully in his bed. This had an odd primal effect on Dean. His alpha preened at the sight of his omega in his bed, surrounded by his scent and protected. Like Dean had made this den just for his omega. Cas was curled up in the center of the bed, wrapped around Dean’s pillow, his face pressed into it. Another primal reaction, his omega enjoyed being surrounded by his scent too.  
Smirking, he pushed the door open and called out to his mate- his mate, gods was he beyond happy to call Cas that.  
“Cas, you awake?” he called gently.  
“Hmmm.” Cas hummed back, opening one eye. “Been awake since you left.”  
“Why didn’t you come down with me?”  
“I like it here,” Cas mumbled, clutching at the pillow harder. “‘M hungry though.”  
“Good thing Ellen is such a mom.” Dean snorted, setting the tray of food down.  
“Oh thank god.” Cas smiled, sitting up and digging into the food.  
“So I may have promised Jack that we are going to the park after you finish eating.” Dean told him, sipping at his coffee.  
“Really.” Cas hummed. “I’m game.”  
“He was worried about us. Did you ever go into heat in the six years we were apart?”  
“Yeah,” Cas nodded. “But I always knew it was coming and would arrange for him to be taken care of by my boss.”  
“You didn’t know it was coming this time?”  
“We’ve been otherwise occupied.” Cas groaned. “Have we heard anything from my parents?”  
“No. It’s slightly worrying.”  
“You think?”  
Dean snorted.  
“Anyway, finish eating and get dressed, before Jack comes and breaks down the door.”  
“Working on it.” Cas said around a mouthful of sausage.  
XXX  
Cas wasn’t sure he would ever get over this.  
Watching his alpha and pup playing and being happy together. It was more than he ever wanted. Waiting six years for this was completely worth it.  
“Nice day, isn’t it.”  
Looking up Cas says a man, alpha- judging by the smell he was putting off- greying hair and beard and casual clothes, sweater, and slacks. But what was odd about him were his eyes, they were an eery, almost glowing yellow.  
“Yes, it is.” Cas nodded, turning his attention back to his family, thinking it was a bit rude of this alpha to purposefully put off his scent like that. But a lot of alphas do that without thinking when meeting someone new, almost like an instinct to show the others they were top dog.  
“That your pup?” the alpha asked, nodding to Jack and Dean.  
“Yes.” Cas nodded.  
“And the alpha with him?”  
“His father,” Cas said, now getting a little agitated. “My mate.”  
“Is that right?” the alpha drawled looking back to Dean, staring him down. “Well, that wasn’t what your parents told me Castiel.”  
Now completely on edge, Cas shot up and snarled at the alpha.  
“Who are you?” He demanded.  
“Calm down, little omega.” the alpha purred. “I mean you no harm.”  
“You’re with my parents, I find that unlikely.” Cas spat. “Who are you?”  
The alpha chuckled, sauntering a little closer to Cas who stood his ground.  
“My name is Ramiel Prince.” He said, slowly, almost like he was attempting to be seductive. “I’m your future mate.”  
“Like hell.” Cas snarled. “I don’t know what lies my parents fed you, but the father of my pup is my mate and I am not going anywhere with you.”  
“Calm down-”  
“You end that sentence with little omega and I will rip your throat out.” Cas snapped.  
The alpha chuckled again.  
“You sure are feisty,” he smirked. “I love omegas like you, you would make the best bitch after a little training.”  
“The hell did you just say to my mate.” Dean snarled, he had seen Cas shoot up from his bench and smelled the defensive scent he was putting off, so he scooped up Jack and marched up behind the omega. “Pal, I don’t know who the hell you are, but you better apologize and walk the hell away, now.”  
“This doesn’t concern you.” Ramiel snorted.  
“Like hell it doesn’t!” Dean snapped.  
“Dean, calm down.” Cas hushed.  
“Yeah Dean, calm down.” Ramile jabbed.  
“You shut the hell up.” Cas growled. “I don’t know who the hell you think you are, or what you thought you were going to accomplish coming here but let me make myself clear. I am mated to the pack alpha of the Winchester pack, Dean Winchester, I have no connection to the Novak pack other than they are blood. My parents have no say in my life and you are just some pathetic alpha who needs to get a head scan. Now, you are going to go back to my parents and tell them that Dean and I want to see them. This needs to end, so tell them to come to the pack lands around five and we’ll be waiting. Do you understand?”  
At first, both alphas just stared at the omega while Jack giggled at his mother’s temper.  
“Do you understand?” Cas repeated, growling low and threateningly.  
Ramiel didn’t answer, he just turned and walked back up the park path.  
“Cas?” Dean queried.  
“We better go home,” Cas told him, taking Jack who was reaching for him. “We have to gather the pack. This ends today.”  
XXX  
This time the pack didn’t stare at the Novaks through windows or from their cabins. This time they were in the sitting room. The whole pack glaring at the unwanted visitors who were now stomping their way into their home.  
“How dare you talk to Ramiel so disrespectfully.” Naomi growled going to get directly in Cas’s face.  
But Cas cut her off, meeting her halfway.  
“How dare you send an unknown alpha to a park where I was with my pup and mate.” Cas shot back. “Are you insane?”  
“Ramiel is your mate, we set up that meeting so he had a chance to approve of you.” Chuck told him.  
“Do you hear yourselves?” Cas cried, throwing his hands up in the air. “I’m not a part of your pack! You have no claim to me. How many times do I have to say this? I am part of the Winchester pack. I am the mate of the pack alpha. And this is done.”  
“Castiel-” Chuck started.  
“No.” Cas snapped, shaking his head. “You won’t listen to me, but you might listen to your own pack alpha.”  
On cue, both Micheal and Adam came from the back of the group, both glaring at the alphas.  
“Micheal?” Chuck asked. “What are you doing here?”  
“Dean called us.” Micheal gritted. “You two, what the hell are you thinking?”  
“He is our pup.” Naomi insisted.  
“He is a grown man.” Micheal roared. “And not part of our pack. And more than that, it is not your decision who he mates with, it’s mine as pack alpha by our own traditions. What you have done is extremely disrespectful not only to Castiel and Dean, but to me as your pack alpha.”  
“Son, you can’t-”  
“Enough!” Micheal snapped, holding up his hand. “Adam.”  
Nodding Adam stepped forward.  
“Charles and Naomi Novak, you have both committed an egregious treason to our pack and alpha by outreaching your rank and going behind Micheal’s back to sell an unwilling omega, which already is against our laws, but also an omega that isn’t even apart of our pack and already mated. You have shown a distinct lack of respect to our alpha and our laws, and for this, you both will be banished from our pack. You will not have our protection any longer.”  
“You can’t do this.” Naomi snorted. “We’re your parents.”  
“You are ego-driven, power-hungry sub-humans.” Micheal snarled. “And you are a threat to our new alliance.”  
“Alliance?” Chuck asked.  
“Our packs are connected now.” Dean started, coming forward. “Adam is mine and Sam’s half brother, we have the same father. Then of course Cas and Micheal are brothers. With such bonds already established, we’ve decided to create an alliance.”  
“And right now you are threatening said alliance.” Micheal said simply.  
“With that all said,” Castiel started again. “I would like to press charges against my parents and the alpha Ramiel for harassing, and threatening me, and endangering my pup.”  
“Sure thing.” Jody nodded as she and Donna stepped forward.  
“Don’t worry, we’ll get that alpha, alright.” Donna assured patting Cas’s shoulder.  
“Thank you, Donna.” Cas nods.  
Chuck and Naomi are arrested and placed in Jody’s cruiser, kicking and screaming, swearing to Cas and Micheal.  
Cas watched them go, his pack close, his mate at his side, and his pup now on his hip.  
“It’s over.” Dean sighed, wrapping an arm around Cas’s shoulder.  
“It is.” Cas agreed, leaning into his alpha.  
XXX  
“Can’t believe you talked me into this.” Cas mumbled.  
“If we didn’t do this, Rowena would kill us.” Dean warned, hushed.  
It was weeks later and the packs were more than ready for the celebration of Dean and Cas’s vow ceremony.  
They were dressed in white tunics and slacks, and flower crowns on their heads. Peonies for a long happy relationship, forget-me-nots for true love, and violets for loyalty made for them by Rowena.  
They walked around with Jack, getting congratulated by members of both the Winchester and Novak packs and part-taking in the dance of mates. They even danced under the maypole.  
They ate the pies and foods prepared for them by their pack and accepted gifts all while keeping tiered smiles on their face. While planning all this they were still working and going to school. So even though they were enjoying the party, they were worn out.  
“Castiel,”  
Turning to look over his shoulder, Castiel smiled at his fellow omega brother.  
“Gabriel.” Cas smiled embracing the man tightly. “I’m so glad you came.”  
“Like I’d miss the day that you announced you're mated to Dean Winchester. I mean you never stopped talking about him in school.” Gabe snorted. “And this must be the mini Dean.”  
Jack stared up at his uncle unsure of what to make of him.  
“Jack,” Cas smiled, gesturing to Gabriel. “This is your uncle Gabriel, I’ve told you about him.”  
“The trickster!” Jack suddenly cheered.  
That got a laugh out of Gabriel.  
“That’s me kiddo.” Gabe chuckled. “And I can show you all my tricks if you’d like.”  
“Don’t turn my pup into a trouble maker.” Dean groaned.  
“Dean, Castiel.”  
Turning this time to their right, both men found Rowena beckoning them.  
“Es time.”  
After handing Jack off to Eileen and Sam, they followed Rowena to the altar under a big oak tree on the edge of the property. There were more flowers, some crystals- mostly rose quartz, amethyst, and bloodstone- and herbs for passion and love, cinnamon, clove, and rosemary. There was also a purple and white sash and a chalice.  
“Now ‘en, let us begin.” Rowena called, getting Dean and Cas to kneel before her. “Yoo ha’e made yur bond now it es time tae vow befur th’ gods.” she told them, taking the sash and tying it around their joined hands. “Swear only tae lo’e one another, tae cherish and support one another, an’ tae always bae by each other's side in the name aye the gods.”  
“I swear.” they both echoed.  
“‘En as high priestess aye th’ Winchester pack, Ah recognize Dean an’ Castiel as mates in th’ eyes aye th’ gods an’ thaur fellow packmates. Yu weel bae bonded now an’ fure’er more.”  
The pack applauded as Dean drank from the chalice- a herbal tea meant to represent the will of the gods, all the elements in one mixture- then turned to press his lips to Cas’s and share the tea.  
They drank then shared a kiss, standing and facing their back now as an official mated pair in body and soul.  
“We did it Cas.” Dean smiled at his omega, holding him close. “We made the pack we always wanted.”  
Castiel chuckled, looking around at everyone, at his new pack, at his new family.  
“We made a home.” He told Dean. “Our home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think.  
> And please share with me your Supernatural journey I'd love to hear about it.  
> Thanks for reading this story it means a lot to me.  
> I also have another fic about Destiel but this one is about that last episode and Dean and Cas meeting at the end, its call WELCOME HOME, DEAN WINCHESTER if you interested please give it a read.  
> Thank you again.  
> I'll see you in the next story, and never stop fighting.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.  
> The next chapter of this story will be out next week.  
> Hope you liked it and thank you for reading.  
> See you in the next chapter.


End file.
